Blacklight Naruto
by Jakker
Summary: While lying in a hospital after a mob attack, a nurse injects Naruto with a strange substance. She is captured and interrogated but all she will give up is its name: The Blacklight Virus. Strong!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. This idea has been nagging me, so I thought I'd put it out there to see if it interested anybody. The reason this isn't in the crossover section is because Naruto is only getting the Blacklight powers, and I don't see that constituting a legitimate crossover.

I wasn't going to have Naruto paired with anyone, but then I remembered that Naruto can turn his body into an assortment of weapons and who likes weapons? So, I was thinking Naruto X Tenten. Also, Kushina was never the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi.

I don't own Naruto or [Prototype].

_~Start~_

A boy with icy blue eyes and golden blonde, spiky hair was staring forward apathetically. Today was the day he got his Genin team and his first official day as a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato(Village Hidden in the Tree-Leaves). He stood at about 5'4" and was wearing clothes that one wouldn't expect of an aspiring shinobi. A gray hoodie with the hood down with a black and dark red jacket over it. He was also wearing blue jeans and tennis shoes. Everybody else in the room was staring at him nervously but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

It happens everywhere he goes.

Ever since the incident, as he likes to call it, and his subsequent actions, the looks of hatred turned into fear. It happened about four years ago...

_~Flashback~_

_A blonde boy of about eight years of age was lying in a bed and was hooked up to several machines in the stark white room. Looking out of the window, he could see the star-filled sky and large moon. He always liked nighttime_ _for the beautiful sky and the peaceful silence. He was staring out of the window with sad eyes._'Why does everyone hate me? Why do they hurt me?' _The boy wondered sadly. It was earlier that night that another mob found and beat him to near death. As usual, the hospital only took him reluctantly and treated only the major wounds._

_As he was drifting off, he heard the door to his room creak open. He looked over and saw a nurse in the doorway. The room was dark and the light from the hallway dim so he couldn't make out her features. He saw her slowly approach and couldn't help but feel nervous._

_"Hello," The nurse greeted in a seemingly sincere voice._

_"Hi," the boy replied while trying to smile but he still felt unesy. The woman then pulled out a syringe with some sort of substance in it. He felt his unease double."W-What's that for?" He asked nervously._

_"Oh, just something to dull the pain." The woman replied. She leaned in close and Naruto could see the insanity dancing in her eyes."My pain, that is." She stuck the needle in and continued in a crazed whisper."This is for my husband. Die hell-spawn!"_

_"What are you doing?" A strong voice demanded from the doorway. It was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He had just finished his daily paperwork and was going to check on Naruto before going home. When he walked in, he saw a strange liquid being injected into his pseudo-grandson._

_The nurse whirled around and dropped the now empty syringe and kicked it under the bed, thinking the darkness would hide her actions."H-Hokage-sama! I-I was just checking on the patient." She said nervously._

_"Do not lie to me!" He bellowed as the boy started screaming in pain."ANBU!" Several cloaked shinobi wearing animal masks appeared kneeling."Take her to Anko and Ibiki. Tell them to find what she injected him with and if there is an antidote!" He commanded."Get some doctors in here!" He shouted down the hallway as the ANBU dragged the woman out of the room. Doctors started rushing in and attempting to stabilize Naruto's condition while he continued to scream in pain._

_While the doctors were working on Naruto's condition, something else was going on in the seal._

_~Seal~_

_In his dark cage, the Kyuubi frowned. Whatever his host was injected with wasn't killing him and that confused the giant fox. He knew that killing Naruto was its objective but it seemed as though something in his genetic code was accepting it and now it was slowly changing his host. He probed deeper into the virus and found a set of memories. He saw a man tearing his way through many strangely dressed humans like a hot knife through butter. There were also strange armored machines and flying machines that he was batting aside like the Kyuubi batted aside shinobi. He also saw these...things that the man called 'infected' tearing around like wild animals but the man killed them almost as easily._

_Kyuubi grinned,_'I like this human.'_ As he was witnessing the powers he had deduced came from the same virus that was injected into his host, he found one power that quickly made him lose his grin._'That is...troubling.'_ As much as he enjoyed seeing humans in pain, especially his host, he needed to deal with this now, so he dragged the boy's conciousness into the seal._

_Naruto's body hit the ground in front of the cage with a splash and a thud."Where am I?" He asked aloud as he looked around the dark room._

"Over here, boy."_ A voice billed to the brim with power called out._

_Naruto looked over to the source and saw an extremely large cage with what seemed to be a single piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' holding it closed. Suddenly, abright light filled the room and what he saw _in _the cage almost gave him a heart attack. A giant, nine-tailed fox with blood red fur grinning menacingly at him. Naruto couldn't help but notice that its teeth were _very _sharp and many sizes bigger than his entire body. But what really drew his attention were the blood red eyes with a black, vertical slit._

_"Y-You're Kyuubi." He muttered fearfully._

"Correct, brat." _"Kyuubi's grin got wider._

_"Where am I? Why are you here?" Naruto questioned frantically._

"We are in your mind." _Kyuubi said simply._

_Naruto processed this information and quickly came to a conclusion,"You're sealed inside of me, aren't you?" He asked solemnly._

_Kyuubi seemed surprised._"You came to that conclusion from me just telling you that we are in your mind?"

_Naruto shook his head."Being called 'fox brat, demon, fox demon, and demon brat,' have people claim that you killed their loved one, including the Yondaime, and them screaming about 'finishing what the Yondaime started,'"he spoke with air quotes'"it isn't long before you figure out what's going on. Plus, my birthday is the same day you attacked and we are learning how to use sealing scrolls in the academy right now. And despite what others say, I am not stupid."_

"Well, color me impressed. To answer your question:Yes, I am sealed inside of you, but that is not why I brought you here_." Said Kyuubi, getting to the point._

_Naruto seemed to completely calm down,"Then why am I here?"_

"It's about the virus that you were injected with." _Kyuubi started._

_"What about it? Is it killing me?" Naruto asked, sonding like he didn't really care either way._

"That was its intended purpose, but it seems as though your body is accepting it instead and now it's changing you. Here, watch this."_ He showed Naruto the set of memories he had previously watched. After Naruto had finished, Kyuubi continued speaking_. "Usually, I would never work with a human, especially my host, but these abilities interest me and I believe we could work out a deal."

_"So, because I have these newfound powers, you're willing to work with me?" Kyuubi nodded."Do you hear that?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi got a confused look on his face and shook his head."That, Kyuubi, is my bullshit detector going off." Naruto declared and Kyuubi scowled._

"What are you talking about?"_ Kyuubi demanded._

_"I have been lied to my entire life by everyone, even those I consider family. I can tell when someone is lying, no matter how good they are at it." Kyuubi was about to interrupt, but Naruto continued before he could."I also know why you are lying to me. You fear these abilities." He declared with certainty._

"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Strongest of all Bijuu! **I FEAR NOTHING!**" _Kyuubi bellowed out._

_"Maybe not all of them, but you do fear the consuming ability. You fear that I would be able to consume you and replace you as the most powerful being on the planet." Naruto said with the same calm tone, though he was smirking a bit._

"No! There is no way you could possibly handle all of my power or memories." _Kyuubi retorted with a smirk of his own._

_"True, but if I were to consume you and die immediately after, then you couldn't reform like you could if I were to just die without consuming you first. There is also a small chance that I _would _survive and just take a few years to recover from the massive influx of power." Naruto continued with his ever growing smirk._

"I suppose there is no point in denying it anymore, is there?"_ Kyuubi asked rhetorically._"So what will you do now. Consume and possibly die, or listen to my deal?"

_"I suppose there is no harm in hearing you out." Naruto decided._

_Kyuubi grinned again,_"Good. What I can offer you is help with shinobi training, among other things. I can help with Katon jutsu and chakra control as well as various training methods. I can also loan you my chakra. You will still have to learn to control it, but I will not be actively working against you. I can also give you the ability to sense emotions. I can also give you the Kitsune Summoning Contract."_ Kyuubi layed out his offer. _"All I want in return is you not consuming me and for you to kill a certain man, but that story is for another time."

_Naruto considered it for a few minutes and finally looked back to Kyuubi,"If I ask you something, I want an honest answer."_

_"Deal." A large, rolled up scroll appeared in front of Naruto."That is the Kitsune Summoning Contract. Write your name in blood and our deal will be finalized." Kyuubi informed him. Naruto unfurled the scroll and proceeded to bite his thumb and signed it. It rolled itself back up and disappeared in a puff of smoke."What will you do now?" The large fox inquired._

_Naruto pondered this for a second before speaking,"I will train my new abilities and drop my mask of idiocy. I have only been keeping it up so people wouldn't think the 'demon' was getting to smart or too strong. I had been hoping that it would reduce the number of attacks, but I was obviously wrong." He said somewhat bitterly._

_Kyuubi raised an eyebrow,"Maybe so, but showing your real intelligence will only increase them."_

_Naruto turned his head to look back at Kyuubi with one eye and smirked."Let them come!" He declared."If _anyone _attacks me, they _will _die!"_

_~End Flashback~_

After that, Naruto wasn't as loud and didn't hide his intelligence anymore, but it wasn't what made him take on the attitude he has today. However, before he could remember that particular talk with Kyuubi that caused his complete change in attitude, the classroom door slammed open and two voices screeched 'I win!' simultaneously. He didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. It was the last Uchiha's two most dedicated fangirls, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke was currently sitting next to him, probably in some sort of attempt at staving off his fangirls. Sasuke seemed to be the only one who wasn't afraid of him, but that was mostly due to his arrogance. The two fangirls continued to bicker all the way to his location when they suddenly realize exactly _who _was sitting next to Sasuke.

"O-Oh, um, h-hello N-Naruto-san," The pink haired one, Sakura, started. Naruto turned to look at them, already knowing what they wanted.

The blonde one, Ino, gulped at the sight of those cold, blue eyes. She, however, gathered her courage and spoke,"W-Would you mind m-moving so we can sit next t-to Sasuke-kun?" She managed to get out. The entire class watched with baited breath and rapt attention, even the ever-lazy Shikamaru.

Naruto said nothing.

Everyone knew that, despite him being the dead-last, Naruto was quite powerful. They all thought only Sasuke, the Rookie of the Year, was stronger, but Shikamaru knew he was far more powerful-and dangerous-than he let on. Only Sasuke seemed to think he was a worthless dobe. That's not to say he _hid _his power, he just didn't show it all. There was never any need as no student had ever pushed him hard enough in the spars to reveal his true strength. Shikamaru hoped he wasn't on his team. It would be too...troublesome. The only thing he couldn't figure out was how Naruto was still the dead-last.

Naruto knew why, though.

He was still the dead-last because that was all the academy instructors believed he was worth. Naruto didn't really care. As long as he passed, he was fine with whatever ranking he recieved. The first-and last- instructor that tried to fail Naruto..._disappeared_, let's say. No body was ever found, but everyone suspected Naruto, of course. It couldn't be proven and some of the more sensible shinobi doubted that a ten year old academy student could overpower and kill a seasoned Chunin. However, nobody ever tried to fail Naruto again.

Sakura was waiting for Naruto's answer fearfully. She remembered the earlier years of the academy, when Naruto was a goofy idiot that fawned over her. Then one day, he came to class and seemed smarter as well as calmer. He still pulled pranks, though not as much, still made jokes, fooled around with people, and still reacted to the taunts made by other students. One day, however, he came to class wearing the same clothes he is now with the same neutral expression on his face and ice cold eyes.

When a student from a civilian family, Daisuke, had started making fun of Naruto for his choice in clothing, Naruto didn't react at all, not even sparing Daisuke a glance. This made Daisuke angry enough to get up and grab Naruto. Daisuke turned him around and made to punch him, but before he could, Naruto grabbed Daisuke's fist, crushed it and puched him with such force it sent Daisuke flying into the opposite wall, hitting his head and busting it open. Daisuke ended up with a shattered jaw and some minor brain damage to go along with his crushed fist. Due to his injuries, he was forced to drop out of the shinobi program. Naruto was not punished as it was deemed self-defense. When this was announced to the class, Sakura expected to see some form of satisfaction on his face, but there was none. Just complete and total apathy. No one ever tried to hit Naruto outside out a spar again, and after several months of taunting him without getting a reaction, everyone just stopped talking to him altogether.

Naruto just continued staring at her unblinking, not saying a word. Sakura turned to Ino, only to find she wasn't there. She had apparently decided to cut her losses and took the seat between Shikamaru and Chouji. She turned back to Naruto, who was still staring at her, and without Ino there, she was even more nervous. There was no Killing Intent, he was just staring at her, but that was enough.

"N-Nevermind," Sakura said,"I-I'll j-just sit h-here." She took the seat next to Naruto, who had finally lifted his terrifying gaze from her.

Eventually, Iruka-sensei came in, looking a little worse for wear, and gave an obviously rehearsed speech and started naming off teams. Team 1...Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Naruto. Sakura cheered, Sasuke frowned, but Naruto didn't react. Naruto tuned out the rest of the team announcements and waited for his Jonin-sensei. He knew immediatly that with the Uchiha on his team, he would not be taught much, but it did not worry him.

Eventually, he realized his sensei wasn't coming any time soon and his mind drifted back to the reason he adopted his apathetic persona.

_~Flashback~_

_"Kyuubi, do you know who my parents are?" Naruto asked the giant fox._

"Why do you want to know?" _The Kyuubi asked hesitantly._

_"Why are you avoiding the question?" Naruto shot back with narrowed eyes._

"You won't like it." _Kyuubi said seriously._

_"There are a lot of things I don't like. Just tell me." The blonde demanded._

"Your father and the man who sealed me into you are one in the same. The Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato." _Kyuubi told him and Naruto's eyes widened._

_Naruto looked down, processing this information. Eventually, he nodded his head and spoke."Makes sense. I had he was selfless, so who else would he use for the sealing?"_

"So, you're okay with this? You accept him as your father with open arms?" Kyuubi asked, a bit incredulously.

_"Oh, hell no!" Was Naruto's immediate response."While I would have probably done the same thing inhis position, I would not have been so idealistic as to believe the village would accept my jinchuriki son with open arms. He also has done nothing _for _me, so as far as I am concerned, he means nothing _to _me. I feel nothing for him. Not love or hate." Kyuubi nodded, understanding his reasoning."Now who was my mother?"_

"Your mother is Uzumaki Kushina, S-Rank shinobi known as the Akai Shikyo(Red Death)."_ Kyuubi said quickly._

_"Is? She's still alive?" The blue-eyed boy asked with narrowed eyes._

_Kyuubi winced. He was hoping his host wouldn't pick up on that. He sighed._"Yes."

_"Where is she, then?" He asked angrily, but you could hear the hurt in his voice._

"She thought you were me. She left Konoha with you twin brother and hasn't been back since, as far as I know." _Kyuubi told him._

_Naruto looked at Kyuubi, sensing he wasn't telling him everything."There's something else, isn't there?"_

_The monster fox sighed._"Before she left, she tried to kill you. In fact, she only left _because_ she failed." _He finished, waiting to see what Naruto's reaction would be._

_Said boy clenched his fist."How do you know all of this?"_

"When you were a baby, I had more freedom so I could see the outside world. As you grew older, your mind started to lock out my ability to do so, but she had mentioned Minato and your brother several times, so it was easy to piece together." _The giant fox explained._

_Naruto had calmed down and spoke with a voice full of complete apathy,"I see. Normally, I'd just write her off. If she doesn't want anything to do with me, then I don't want to have anything to do with her." _

"But?"_ Kyuubi urged him on._

_"But she did try to kill me, and no one gets away with that anymore. If I see her, I_ will _return the_ favor_." He said darkly._

_~Flashback End~_

After that, Naruto simply stopped caring. About everything. If no one cared about him, then he would care about no one. He also stopped taking any kind of shit from anyone. Before, while he would kill any who attacked him, but now he would do that to anyone who messed with him in _any _way. He tried to refrain from killing children but he wasn't adverse to putting them in the hospital. On the other hand, if a certain Academy instructor tried to fail him...well, they were fare game. He also stopped using 'Uzumaki' as his last name, since it came from Kushina, and..._persuaded _everyone else to do the same.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the now empty classroom door opened and a tall, lanky, silver haired man with ninety percent of his face covered looked at the occupants of the room lazily with his one eye."Team 7?" The man asked with a lazy drawl. Only Sakura nodded. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He ordered and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto immediately got out of his seat and jumped out of the window. He never liked closed spaces, so he was glad to get out of the room. He sent his biomass to his legs and jumped high enough to land on the roof on the Academy, where their sensei was already waiting for them. The man looked over, surprised at Naruto's method of getting to the roof. Naruto ignored him and sat down on the steps across from him. The man just shrugged and went back to reading his book. A few minutes later, he was joined by Sasuke and Sakura.

"Now that you're all here, I would like you all to introduce yourselves. Likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, etc. I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. There are things I like, as well as things I don't. You all are too young to know my hobbies and I don't have any dreams at the moment." He spoke with a somewhat creepy eye-smile while Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped, but Naruto did not react."Next?"

When no one came forward immediately, Sakura spoke up."I guess I will. My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are... well, the person I like," she looked over to Sasuke and giggled before continuing,"I hate Ino-pig. My hobby is stalki-err, uh, nevermind." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that before she continued."My dream is to..." At this point, she looked back at Sasuke and squealed.

_'Oh, God. A fangirl.'_ Kakashi thought in despair.

"Next, the brooding one."

Sasuke sat with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in front of his face."My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many likes, but there are a lot of things I hate. I don't have hobbies, either. What I have is not a dream, because I _will_ make it a reality. I plan to restore my clan and kill That Man." He spoke menacingly at the end.

Kakashi sighed inwardly._'I thought so.'_

_'He's so cool!' _Thought Sakura with stars in her eyes.

_'I'm hungry.' _Naruto, if you couldn't tell, was not paying any attention to his future teammates.

"And lastly, Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows." Kakashi spoke, referring to Naruto.

Naruto didn't rise to the taunt and spoke in short, effective sentences."Name: Naruto. Likes: None. Dislikes: None. Hobbies: Getting stronger. Dreams: None."

Kakashi sweatdropped._'Well, isn't he just Mr. Personality?' _He thought sarcastically. Sasuke grunted and Sakura shivered in fear. Kakashi then spoke,"Well, now that we're all aquainted, I should inform you that we will be taking the real Genin Exam tomorrow."

"But we already took the exam, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

Kakashi laughed in a condescending way."Oh, that? That was just to weed out the entirely hopeless cases. Like I said, this is the _real_ Genin exam. It will be tomorrow at 7:00 A.M at Training Ground 7. I feel I should inform you that out of all twenty-seven graduates, only nine will become actual Genin, so you'd better come prepared. If you fail ,you'll be sent back to the academy or even dropped from the shinobi program completely. One last piece of advice: Don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it up." With that ominous declaration, Kakashi disappeared.

_'I can't fail! I need to get strong enough to kill That Man.'_ Sasuke fumed internally.

_'If I fail, I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun! I can't let that happen!' _Sakura thought with determination.

_'That barbeque place sounds good.' _Naruto thought idly. Once he heard the time and place, he stopped listening. He would pass tomorrow, or Kakashi wouldn't live to regret it. He silently got up and disappeared to go get lunch.

_~End~_

That shouldn't have taken so long to type, especially considering I already had it on paper. Curse myself for getting distracted so easily! And for being a slow typer. But anyway, what do you think?

See ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's Chapter 2. I apologize for the slow updates, but there are other stories I want to start so I can work on them all simultaneously. My computer has been slow as well. By the way, I've made Anko a full Jonin.

Thank you all for the positive reviews.

Riotstarter1214: I'm doing Anko in my other story, and I want to do someone different for each one.

EndGame666: I'll try to expand on his powers some. Also, as for pointing out my errors, I didn't make a mistake on the first one. My sentence was:

'He was still the dead-last because that was all the academy instructors believed he was worth.' Now, if I had left out 'that was', then you would be correct. You were right about the second one, though. Whenever I put them up and read over them, I always find a bunch of mistakes that make me feel like an idiot. Annoys the hell out of me.

Feel free to point out any other mistakes.

_~Start~_

After he had left the barbeque restaurant, he went to the top of the Hokage monument and waited for night to fall. He didn't go up to the Hokage Monument for any sentimental reasons, he just went up there because it was the highest point in the village and he liked watching the night sky. As the moon came up high in the sky, he closed his eyes and breathed int the crisp night air. There was a small upturn of the corner of his lips, but it was so small that you would have to have been right in his face to see it...and he would have killed you if you had gotten that close. He was enjoying the peace until he heard someone, who would soon be dead, call out to him.

"Hey, demon boy!" A voice called.

Naruto turned to see who the fool who called him that was. He saw a relatively tall man with a nondescript face and shaggy brown hair glaring at him with hazel brown eyes. He was wearing what all Jonin of the village, besides that wierdo in the green jumpsuit, wore. The man then opened his mouth to continue insulting Naruto.

"Yeah, you!" The Jonin sneered. Then, he smirked,"I've been waiting a long time to get you alone and isolated. If I knew you came up here, I would have done this a long time ago." Naruto said nothing and continued giving the Jonin a blank stare. The Jonin got angry at the lack of reaction."Don't you get it? I'm going to kill you!" He declared with a manic smile on his face. Still no reaction from Naruto."Don't think your little act will intimidate me! I know that with the seal on your powers that trapped you in human form, you're just a weak little academy graduate." The Jonin pulled out a kunai and held it in reverse grip."Now die!" He yelled as he lunged."This is for my parents!"

He swung the kunai to pierce Naruto's skull. Before it could, Naruto grabbed the Jonin's wrist and broke it, forcing him to drop the kunai. Naruto threw the man over his shoulder as he screamed in pain. The Jonin quickly got back to his feet and pulled out another kunai, holding it in his left hand."Don't think that wil-" He was cut off as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him with his fist buried in the Jonin's stomach. The elite ninja doubled over and spit out a glob of blood. As the man was bent over, Naruto grabbed him by the throat and easily lifted him off of the ground. The Jonin looked into Naruto's eyes and flinched. They were so cold. The Jonin realized that he still had the kunai in his hand. He smirked and swung it, piercing the shoulder of the arm that Naruto was holding him with.

Naruto didn't even flinch.

The Jonin was suddenly very fearful of the blond."W-What are you?" He asked in a terrified whisper. Naruto said nothing but raised his left hand. The Jonin stared in horror as the blond's arm changed from a regular human one, to a blackened one with spikes covering it, and his hand changed into a large claw."W-Wait! P-Please don't k-kill me!" He begged."I-I wasn't thinking right! It will never hap-" He was cut of by Naruto speaking for the first time that night.

"No mercy." Was all he said as he raised his claw, flipped the Jonin in the air and bisected him. Then, tendrils came out of his arm and starting absorbing the Ex-Jonin. He couldn't leave evidence after all. It would be annoying to have to explain himself to the narrow-minded council. When he was found guilty, because he would be no matter what, he would have to fight his way out of Konoha, killing many ninja on the way. It would just be...inconvenient.

After he was done going over the Jonin's memory, he found that the man knew a particularly useful jutsu known as the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)**. He would be sure to test out its capabilities himself later. He looked to the moon and realized it was getting pretty late. He leapt off of the Hokage Monument and landed quietly on the roof of a civilian home. He avoided dropping down on the Hokage's Mansion because he would be surrounded by ANBU who would no doubt attack him and he would be forced to kill them and then...well, the scenario above would probably happen.

He quickly got to his apartment and jumped through the open window. He didn't need to close his window or even lock his door. No one was foolish enough to try and break into his apartment. He quickly undressed and fell asleep soon after.

_~The Next Morning~_

Naruto woke up early the next morning and did his usual morning routine. After his shower, he got dressed in his usual clothing and had a large breakfast, courtesy of several Kage Bunshins. He had decided to ignore Kakashi's 'advice' to not eat and helped himself to scrambled eggs, ham, orange juice, toast, etc. He could now get all of these easily since no one dared deny him service or overcharged him anymore. The first few..._disappeared_, and after a veiled threat to others, they decided it would be good for their health to just serve him.

As he was walking to Training Field 7, he found himself being followed. He turned to see who it was and found a small, square 'rock' with eyeholes. He had a pretty good idea of who it was. He raised an eyebrow at the 'rock' and spoke,"Child, why are you following me?"

Then, the rock exploded and a small, coughing boy with a helmet and a scarf that was much too long for his body was revealed. The boy grinned up at Naruto and spoke in an overly cocky tone,"So you saw through my disguise, huh? That's just what I would expect from my rival."

Naruto raised his eyebrow again and spoke in his usual apathetic tone,"Child, you are not my rival and you should not want to be my rival."

The boy tilted his head in confusion,"Why not?"

"If I had a rival, I would simply kill them to prove myself superior once and for all." At this, the boy paled dramatically."Now tell me, child, do you want to be my rival?"

"N-No, sir." The boy said shakily.

Naruto nodded,"Good. Now, again, why were you following me?"

The boy regained his composure and grinned at Naruto again,"I want you to train me!" He exclaimed.

"No." Naruto said flatly.

The boy, Konohamaru Naruto finally remembered, facefaulted."Why not?"

"Many reasons. One: you already have someone for that. Two: It would waste my time, and I abhor people wasting my time, and Three: I just don't want to." Naruto explained.

Konohamaru looked dejected."Yeah, I have someone for that. He tells me that only he can show me the shortcut to be Hokage, but all he teaches me is boring stuff that I'll never use. Come on, please? I swear I won't waste your time." He pleaded.

Naruto turned and started to walk away. After a few steps, he stopped and spoke, startling Konohamaru."I may not want to be Hokage myself, but I do know there is no shortcut to become Hokage," He began while idly thinking,_'Unless you have powers like mine.' _"I'm also sure that what he teaches you is very important. Remember: The basics are the most important thing." Konohamaru looked a little happier. Naruto thought for a few more seconds and sighed quietly."I'll tell you what. Train for a few weeks and if you manage to land a hit on me, I will teach you a few things." Konohamaru grinned brightly and Naruto continued."Normally, I would kill anyone who would do that," Konohamaru paled again before Naruto continued,"but I'll make an exception."

Then, a new voice piped up,"Honorable grandson, there you are! Why did you run off? Who were you talking to?" The man asked frantically.

Kono looked confused,"What do you mean? I was talking to..." He trailed off, noticing Naruto was nowhere to be found."Huh."

The man grabbed Kono by his scarf and started dragging him off,"It doesn't matter. Now, let's begin your daily training." He declared enthusiastically as Kono groaned.

_~With Naruto~_

As soon as Naruto heard the man's voice, he shunshined to a location closer to the training field. He knew Kakashi would be around three hours late again, but Naruto didn't really have anything better to do. He got to the training field and noticed that Sasuke and Sakura had already gotten there before him. He sat down on the bridge, closed his eyes and just waited for Kakashi to arrive. Sakura was pestering Sasuke for a date, while said boy was igoring her. Her constant talking and her voice were starting to irritate the blonde.

Things died when he got irritated.

"Haruno-san." Naruto spoke with his usual monotone.

Sakura immediatly froze and looked over to Naruto, who was staring back at her with his ice cold eyes."Y-Yes, Naruto-san?"

"Be silent." He ordered her.

She was about to argue but the look in his eyes persuaded her not to and she just nodded. Naruto closed his eyes and continued waiting. That is, until Sasuke decided to open his mouth."Hey, dobe." He called. Naruto didn't react. Sasuke's brow furrowed."Dobe." He called again. Still nothing. Sasuke got angry."Dobe! Anwser me when I'm talking to you!" He demanded.

Naruto finally opened his eyes and stood up."Be silent, Uchiha-san." Was all he said.

"What did you just say to me?" The black haired boy demanded. He marched up to Naruto and grabbed him by the front of his hoodie. Sakura smirked, thinking that Sasuke was finally going to put the blond bastard in his place. Naruto grabbed the raven's wrist, forcefully removing the Uchiha's grip of his clothing, and with a simple flick of his wrist, he sent Sasuke flying to the other side of the training ground into a tree.

Sakura's fangirl tendencies kicked in right then, and as she was about to berate Naruto for hurting Sasuke, the cold look in his eyes killed her resolve. As Naruto was about to go over the other male to the finish the job, because _no one _grabs him like that, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Naruto looked up to the owner of the hand and saw his sensei.

"Now, now, why don't we all just calm down." The silver haired man spoke with a lazy drawl.

"I suggest you remove your hand, before you lose it." Naruto said apathetically.

_'Touchy.'_ Kakashi thought to himself. He didn't really take Naruto's threat seriously because he didn't think Naruto was really capable of going through with it. Kakashi removed his hand, though, and Naruto decided not to kill the arrogant Uchiha. He remembered that he needed him for the test.

After Kakashi had gotten all three together, Sasuke glaring daggers at him the entire time, he explained that for the test, they would need to steal one of the bells on his waist.

"But there are only two bells, sensei." Sakura pointed out.

"Thank you Konoha no Jimei-taichou(Konoha's Captain Obvious)." Kakashi said sarcastically and Sakura scowled."That means that only two of you will pass while the other one is sent back to the academy." He explained."oh, and you must come at me with the intention to kill, if you want any chance to get the bells. Now, begin!" That was sort of the wrong thing to say to Naruto, who would kill anyone who looked at him funny.

Sasuke and Sakura disappeared but Naruto stayed where he was. Kakashi raised an eyebrow."You're supposed to hide, you know."

Surprisingly, Naruto actually spoke,"I know, but there would be no point. You are the top Jonin in this village. There is nowhere we could hide that you would not be able to find us, especially since you are capable of summoning tracker dogs." He reasoned.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Naruto._'I suppose he could have heard about me around the village, but how does he know of my summons.' _He was going to ask Naruto for an explanation but before he could, said blonde rushed forward. Kakashi was surprised at the speed Naruto displayed but was able to block the left hook Naruto sent his way. He grunted under the strength of the blow. They engaged in a fast paced taijutsu fight and the other two were shocked to find their eyes couldn't keep up.

Kakashi stopped blocking Naruto's blows, because they were starting to _really _hurt, and instead decided to dodge them."Well, it seems you have Taijutsu down," He grounded out,"But what about Ninjutsu?" With that said, the Kakashi he was fighting poofed out of existence.

Naruto around the clearing but he couldn't see Kakashi. He heard a high pitched scream and assumed that he had taken care of Sakura. He activated his Thermal Vision ability and headed in the direction of the scream. When he got there, he saw Sakura passed out on the ground, but saw heat signatures and headed in that direction, ignoring Sakura. When he reached his destination, he deactivated his Thermal Vision and saw Kakashi crouching over Sasuke, who's head was only visible.

As Naruto was about to charge him, he stopped. If Kakashi wanted Ninjutsu, then Naruto would give him some of the Ninjutsu he had, ah..._learned._ He quickly formed some handsigns and called out the name of the technique."**Katon: G****ōkakyū no ****Jutsu!(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!).**" Naruto breathed in and blew out a large ball made of fire, that was sent racing towards Kakashi.

The silver haired man was able to dodge and the fireball hit a few trees, destroying them. He was shocked. Genin weren't supposed to know that technique! He was snapped out of his thoughts when another fireball was sent towards him. He dodge it, of course, and landed in another clearing. He looked up and saw Naruto, with his hands vaguely in the shape of hammers, quickly coming down on him. He moved out of the way and Naruto's Hammerfists hit the ground. What Kakashi didn't expect was for the ground to shatter and the shockwave to knock him back several meters, into the forest._'What the hell was that!' _He thought in complete shock. He quickly returned to a vertical base and assesed himself for injuries. A few scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious. Kakashi looked back to the clearing, which was full of dust, so he couldn't really see that well.

All of a sudden, Naruto came speeding out of it with his hand in the shape of large claws. He quickly closed in on him and started to swing his transformed hands to slash, slice, or impale the cyclops.

Kakashi was sweating. He had been avoiding Naruto's claws for a few minutes now, but he was getting too close to landing a debilitating hit. He didn't have any breathing room, so he couldn't retaliate and whenever he leapt back to counterattack, Naruto was on him like a fangirl on an Uchiha. He already a few slash marks and they were getting more numerous._'I can't believe I'm using this on a Genin.' _He thought in embarassment. He leapt back, away from Naruto and reached up to his headband, lifting it from his left eye, revealing his implanted Sharingan eye.

Naruto didn't let up on his assault. He already knew about the Sharingan from the memories of those he consumed, so he didn't hesitate to continue his assault. However, with the Sharingan, Kakashi had a much easier time in evading Naruto's blows. It was starting to annoy Naruto, so he decided to augment his claws with wind chakra as he was taking a swing at Kakashi.

Kakashi saw it and leapt back, but not soon enough to avoid a large gash across his chest. Then, Naruto spun around and sent four crescent shaped wind blades towards Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened,_'Shit.' _ He dodged to the left but let out a grunt of pain. He looked to his right arm to see four deep gashes. Kakashi was shocked. He was sure he had dodge them. He looked over to Naruto and saw that his arms and hands were back to normal. Naruto, who still had his apathetic face on the entire time, held up his closed fist and opened it, revealing the two bells. The timer went off just then.

He sighed."Well, I guess time's up."

Back at the three stumps, Kakashi was gazing at Naruto and asked,"So, Naruto, what are you going to do with the extra bell?" When the other two heard that Naruto had actually gotten both bells, Sakura wasn't all that surprised. She was more surprised at the fact that Sasuke couldn't get them. Sasuke was fuming at the fact that he had basically been shown up by the dead-last.

In response to Kakashi's question, he simply took both bells and tossed them at Sasuke and Sakura. The both looked surprised as did Kakashi."The point of this test was teamwork. Since I gave the bells to my teammates, we passed." Naruto said then disappeared in a shunshin.

Kakashi blinked and turned to the other two."Well, he is correct. Meet here tomorrow at 7 A.M. Now, I have to go to the hospital." He said as he, too, disappeared in a shunshin.

_~A Few Hours Later~_

A somewhat bandaged Kakashi entered the Hokage's office, getting some strange looks from everyone in the room, even the Hokage."Well, Kakashi, I'm glad that you could find the time to grace us with your magnificence." The Sandaime spoke with heavy sarcasm.

"What the hell happened to you, Cyclops?" A purple haired woman, Mitarashi Anko, asked, smirking.

"Naruto happened." He said bluntly.

"This doesn't matter right now. Who's teams passed?" Asked the old man.

"Team 1: Failed. They suck."

"Team 2: Failed. Not a drop of talent among them."

"Team 3: Failed. They didn't have the motivation."

"Team 4: Failed. Two of them didn't show up."

"Team 5: Deceased." Everyone rolled their eyes at Anko's joke.

"Team 6: Failed. They are cowards."

"Team 7: Passed." Dead silence."What!" Kakashi demanded indignantly.

"Seriously?" Anko asked in disbelief. Kakashi just nodded."How?" She was seriously surprised.

"Well, Sakura was pathetic. I caught her with a D-Rank Genjutsu and she passed out immediately." Everyone shook their heads at that."Sasuke was better, but his arrogance blinded him and caused him to make mistakes and let his guard down. But Naruto...he was scary."

"How so?" Kurenai asked.

"Many things. His punches are strong. Not Tsunade-strong but they cracked a few bones. And, unlike Tsunade-sama, they were just pure strength. He can transform his limbs into deadly weapons. For example, he transformed his hands into estremely sharp claws. That's where I got most of these injuries. He can also channel Fire and Wind chakra. " He spoke with the utmost seriousness and everyone looked shocked. He didn't mention that he had to unviel his Sharingan to keep up because he would never live that down.

"Are you serious? I thought he was the dead-last." Asuma exclaimed.

"I'm deadly serious. If I had to guess, I'd say he was only the dead-last because he was hiding his power, or, more likely, bigotry." That didn't need to be explained.

The Sandaime shook his head and got things back on track."Kurenai, what about Team 8?"

"Team 8: Passed." She said with pride.

"Team 10: Passed." Asuma said lazily.

The Hokage nodded and dismissed everyone, but Kakashi stayed."Hokage-sama, when are you going to tell him about the Kyuubi?" He asked his commanding officer.

"Jiraiya was going to tell him when he makes Chunin." Was the Sandaime's , he asked,"If you had to guess, what rank would you put Naruto at?"

Kakashi thought for a moment."Based on what I saw, I would put him at high B-Rank to low-to-mid A-Rank, but I doubt I saw everything he had to offer."

"Thank you, Kakashi. You are dismissed." Kakashi nodded and disappeared while the Hokage turned to look out of the window wondering how Naruto had gotten that kind of power...

...and what he would do with it.

_~End Chapter~_

There you go. Another chapter. I wrote this in just a few hours. You know what annoys me? Whenever I try to type 'Naruto', I _always _type 'Naruot' instead. It annoys the crap out of me. Does anyone else have this problem.

You know that Jutsu that the Demon Brothers use to conceal themselves? The puddle? That's actually _not_ a Genjutsu. It's a water Ninjutsu. The 'Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique.' Look it up if you don't believe me.

See ya later.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

the DragonBard: The Blacklight powers don't fit Canon Naruto's personality at all, so that wouldn't have worked. Besides, I don't want Naruto to act the same in all of my fics, so I'm going to stray. Also, his canon personality annoys me.

Dethklok91: I know what you mean. Kushina leaving Konoha because she is lied to is just annoying. I mean, someone tells her he dies and she just up and leaves that second. She doesn't even ask to see a body or take anything with her. She just leaves immediately. And then, she finds out he's alive, yells at the council, and has a happily ever after with him as a mother figure or, more disgustingly, a sex partner.

Moonpuzzle: What do you mean? Naruto's not angry, he just doesn't care about anything except his own survival. If anyone gets in the way of what he wants, he will remove them, even if it's the Hokage. If anyone tries to kill him, he will kill them first. Since Kushina threatened his existence, he will return the favor. He'll get better in the future but don't expect any 'bright smiles' or pranks, even if using the BL powers to scare someone does sound hilarious.

_~Start~_

A month had gone by since Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had become Team 7. Although, you wouldn't think they were a team by looking at them. Sasuke ignored Sakura and glared at Naruto, Sakura fawned over Sasuke and ignored Naruto, in the hopes that if she didn't bother him, then he would leave her alone, and Naruto ignored the both of them, but when Sasuke kept glaring, Naruto told him 'If you keep glaring at me, Uchiha, you will lose those precious eyes of yours.' After that, Sasuke reluctantly backed down, though he still glared when Naruto wasn't looking.

Right now, they were in the Mission Hall, receiving yet another annoying D-Rank. Well, annoying to Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto doesn't get annoyed, and Kakashi enjoyed torturing his students with them while he sits on his ass and reads his porn. As the Sandaime started listing off more D-Ranks, Sasuke had enough.

"Alright, that's it!" He shouted."I'm an elite Uchiha! I deserve better than walking dogs and pulling weeds! Give me a better mission!" He demanded.

The Hokage frowned and Iruka slammed his hands on the desk."Sasuke! You are just a lowly Genin! Genin can only..." Iruka went off on his rant about how Genin can only do D-Ranks and easy C-Ranks, and that was all they could do until they advanced in rank. Naruto wasn't really listening. He didn't care either way. D-Ranks put food on the table, but a C-Rank would be more challenging as well as more pay. Of course, he could probably breeze through A-Ranks and B-Ranks, possibly even lowers S-Ranks.

The Hokage held his hand up to halt Iruka's rant and turned to Kakashi."Do you think they can handle a C-Rank, Kakashi?" He asked, ignoring Iruka's protests.

Kakashi looked to his students. Sasuke was glaring at him, Sakura looked torn between supporting Sasuke and wondering if she was actually ready for a higher ranked mission, and Naruto, as usual, looked like he didn't care either way. He looked back to the old Sarutobi."Their teamwork could use some improvement, but I believe they are ready." He said. Sasuke smirked, thinking Kakashi had given into his glare.

The Sandaime nodded,"Alright, send in the client."

An old man in a beer stained shirt, smelly pants and a hat stumbled in. He looked at the three Genin and scoffed."I asked for ninja," He slurred drunkenly,"and yous give me-_hic_-a bunch of brats." He took a swig of his sake before continuing,"The duck-ass looks like he has a ten-foot pole shoved in his ass," He said, referring to Sasuke, who scowled,"A strong wind could knock the pink haired one over," Sakura scowled as well,"and..." At the sight of Naruto's ice cold eyes that seemed to be saying something along the lines of 'Say something. I fucking dare you,' he shut up.

"Team 7, this is Tazuna. He is a bridge builder from Nami no Kuni(Land of Waves). He needs your help getting back to his home country to complete his bridge. Once you are there, you are to continue protecting him until he completes his bridge. Understood?"

"Affirmative, Hokage-sama!" Team 7 exclaimed. Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They had to _protect _someone. Couldn't they have just gone and eliminated a bandit camp? His style was more suited to killing things, not protecting them.

Kakashi turned to Tazuna,"Well, I suppose we could leave i-" He was cut off by Naruto.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning at 8:00." Was all he said before he disappeared.

Kakashi sweatdropped."I guess we're leaving tomorrow morning."

_~With Naruto~_

He was walking to a Training Field to practice some of the techniques he had acquiredfrom some other shinobi he had consumed. He may have gotten their memories but he still had to practice them to truly master them. It only took a few hours, though, instead of a few years like others. As he was walking, he was suddenly attacked from behind. He quickly spun around, grabbed the attacker by the throat and slammed them into the ground. His right hand was already in its claw form, ready to pierce the attacker's skull, but he stopped short of penetration as he saw who had attacked him.

"Oh, hello Konohamaru," He greeted the pale, shivering Academy student. He returned his hand back to normal and raised the boy to his feet.

"H-Hey Naruto-senpai." Kono said, trying to regain his composure once he was sure Naruto wasn't going to try to kill him again.

"Konohamaru, when I told you I'd train you if you managed to land a hit on me, what I meant was you coming to me face to face and you attempting to hit me while I dodged. What I didn't have in mind you attacking me from behind and me almost killing you. If you had died, it would be very inconvenient for me." Naruto said.

Kono looked confused,"But ninja are supposed to attack from the shadows, right?"

Naruto scoffed,"Maybe on an assassination mission, but nowadays, ninja throw around large, destructive jutsu, instead of attacking from the shadows like the ninja of old." He began to walk away before giving Kono one last piece of advice,"Next time, don't attack me from behind, or I might not stop in time." Kono huffed before walking away to continue his training.

_~The Next Morning~_

When Naruto got to the gates of Konoha, he found that the client and his entire team, including Kakashi, were already waiting for him.

Kakashi snapped his book shut and spoke to his Genin."Team, we will be using the diamond formation. Sasuke you take point. Naruto, Sakura, I want you to Tazuna-san's right and left, respectively, while I bring up the rear." The team got into position, with Sasuke smugly walking in front.

They had barely been walking for five hours before Kakashi glanced at a puddle, noting it to be odd, considering it hadn't rained since a few weeks ago and it was the dry season. He quickly deduced that it wasn't a natural puddle. It had to be a jutsu. He looked over at his Genin and wasn't all that surprised to see that Naruto had noticed as well, but was a little disappointed when he saw that the other two hadn't noticed anything at all. He decided to see how his Genin handled the situation.

As they passed by the puddle, two shinobi with Kiri hitai-ate and breathing masked popped out. The quickly wrapped up Kakashi, who feigned surprise, with a metal chain linked to each other's claw gauntlet. The others turned around just in time to see Kakashi get ripped to shreds. Tazuna paled and stumbled backwards, Sakura cried out their sensei's name in horror, Sasuke gritted his teeth, while Naruto showed no outward reaction. He knew Kakashi wasn't dead, but he really wouldn't have cared if he was.

Naruto quickly sprung into action and darted forward. Before either nuke-nin even knew what happened, one of them was being impaled on Naruto's large claws. The one he had impaled was staring at him in shock. Naruto pulled his claws out in a downward motion, ripping open the Kiri-nin's lower torso and watched apathetically as the man's innards spilled out. He didn't consume him because he didn't need the fact that he could do that out yet. Naruto turned away from the man as he fell, quite positive he was dead. The other man looked on in shock and fury as his brother was killed so easily. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth in horror, Tazuna paled and almost threw up, but Sasuke was feeling jealous, not caring at the brutal fashion in which their attacker had died. He had seen much death before, after all.

"You little bastard!" Shouted the enraged Kiri nuke-nin."I'll fucking kill you!" He charged at Naruto, aiming his claw gaunlet at the blonde, but Naruto simply raised his normal hand and sent a blast of compressed air at the nin, whick sent him flying back into a tree, breaking a few ribs in the process. The weakened nuke-nin looked up and saw the blonde demon about to slash him with his claws.

Before he could kill the nuke-nin, however, someone grabbed his arm. He turned his head sharply and saw Kakashi with a serious look on his face."That's enough, Naruto. I need to get information from him, so you can't kill him." He explained.

Naruto just turned his hand back to normal and stood back, allowing Kakashi to start his interrogation. Kakashi turned back towards the nuke-nin, who was too weak to move."Who sent you?" He started.

"Fuck you..." He said weakly. He had taken off his mask and was coughing up blood."I'm going to die soon anyway, so you won't get anything from me." He said with a bloody smirk.

_'Dammit, he's right. I don't have anything to offer him in echange for information and I doubt torture would work.'_ Kakashi thought in annoyance.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi turned to Naruto, a little ticked at the lack of 'sensei' but let it go."What is it, Naruto?"

The blonde stepped forward, gazing at the dying nuke-nin apathetically."I could get information out of him, but he would die and his body would be destroyed."

Kakashi thought it over."Well, he's dying anyway, so I don't see a problem. Do what you want." Naruto approached the downed nin and dragged him into the woods."Where are you taking him?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"It's best if you don't see this." Was all Naruto said as he disappeared with the nuke-nin.

_~With Naruto~_

As soon as he reached an isolated area, Naruto immediately shifted his hands into their musclemass form. He grabbed the nearly dead man by each shoulder and proceeded to rip him in half, absorbing him into his body. Then, he felt the usual headache from the memories kick in.

_~Memory~_

_The memory was hazy, like they always were, but he could make out the form of a tall man in a mask with a zanbatou. The man was speaking to the brothers._

_"Hit the old man before he reaches Nami. If he has some Konoha nin escorts, I assume you two can handle it?" The tall man asked._

_"Of course, we have near perfect teamwork." The memory's owner said._

_The tall man grunted."I don't need to hear your boasting. Just get it done." He said as he turned and walked away._

_"Yes, Zabuza-sama." _

_~End Memory~_

After viewing the memory, he went back to see Kakashi waiting for him expectantly.

"Well, do you know who sent them?"

Naruto nodded."A man named Zabuza sent them to dispose of the bridge builder. Apparently, they were hired by a man named Gato who has taken over their country's ports. However, if the bridge is finished, then Gato will lose his monopoly over Nami, and he doesn't want that." He explained while Kakashi seemed surprised.

"How did you get all of that, Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto just looked at him."I have my ways." He said simply.

Kakashi decided not to press Naruto and just headed back to where the others were. Kakashi looked at Tazuna with a piercing gaze."Tazuna-san, you have a lot of explaining to do."

_~Time Skip~_

After Kakashi had confronted Tazuna, the bridge builder had given up immediately. He decided to put on a guilt trip while explaining about his country's situation and Gato's involvement. After hearing it, only Sakura was really simpathetic. Kakashi decided to let his Genin decide if they would continue with the mission or not. Sasuke agreed because he thought it would let him be able to prove himself, Sakura only agreed because Sasuke did, even though she didn't really want to go, and Naruto only agreed because he didn't want to pass up a chance to consume someone as powerful as Zabuza. So, Kakashi reluctantly agreed to continue with the mission.

After an uneventful boat ride and a slow walk towards Tazuna's house, Naruto decided to do something that he had been working on. He called it Sonar or Hunting. He sent out a pulse to find this Zabuza person. He was surprised to find a return pulse coming from the right of them, in the trees. He immediately shifted his arm into its whipfist form and sent it into the trees, cutting down several of them. The others turned towards the forest, tense.

Suddenly, a large cleaver-like sword shot out of the forest, causing them all to duck, except for Tazuna, wo had to dragged to the ground by Kakashi. The sword imbedded into a tree and they all turned to see a large man standing on the hilt. The man spoke in a gruff, slightly muffled voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's master of a thousand jutsu. No wonder the Demon Brothers failed. I knew I shouldn't have contacted them for this mission." He said with a chilling voice.

"Momochi Zabuza, _Kirigakure no Kijin(Demon of the Hidden Mist)." _Kakshi said, not surprised at all since Naruto had already told him.

Naruto was about to attack, but Kakashi held his hand up."No, stay back. He's out of your league. Let me handle this." He ordered.

Naruto considered this. He knew Kakashi was probably stronger that him. Even with his Sharingan, he was holding back in their fight the day of the exam. He considered Kakashi and Zabuza pretty equal, but he also knew Kakahsi had less chakra than Zabuza and that his implanted Sharingan was a large drain on his chakra reserves. So, if they tired each other out and Kakashi was able to consume Zabuza with little effort and Kakashi not seeing it, it would be most beneficial to him. He could always threaten the other three not to say anything, and despite Sasuke's bravado, he knew the Uchiha was afraid of him. So, he stood back with the others and took a position around Tazuna.

Kakashi, somewhat surprised Naruto had actually listened to him, turned back to Zabuza and lifted his headband, uncovering his implanted Sharingan eye.

"So I get to see the Sharingan already, huh?" Zabuza said with a smirk.

_'What! Sharingan?' _Thought Sasuke in shock and anger.

_'Sharingan? What's that?' _Sakura though in confusion but decided now was most definitely not the time to be asking questions.

"Well, let's get started, shall we? **Kirigakure no Jutsu!(Hiding in Mist Technique!)**" Zabuza gathered his chakra and a thick mist suddenly enveloped the area, reducing visibilty to zero.

The KI hit them like a ton of bricks. While it didn't effect Naruto all that much, the other three were another story. Sakura and Tazuna were frozen and pale, barely able to breathe. Sasuke could move, but just barely. He started to raise a kunai to end his own life, but before he could, Kakashi called out to them.

"Sasuke! Calm down. I won't let my comrades die." Kakashi declared with confidence.

"Too late!" A voice declared from within their formation. The turned to see Zabuza crouched between them, a crazed look in his eye as he swung his giant cleaver.

Luckily, Naruto was the first one in his path, and, unlike the other three, he could actually defend himself. He shifted his left arm into a giant shield, whick successfully blocked the oversized weapon. Zabuza had a look of shock on his face and Kakashi appeared behind him with a kunai at his neck.

"It's over." The silver haired man said as he pierced Zabuza's neck...

...only to have water spill out instead of blood. Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as another Zabuza appeared behind him while the other collapsed into water. The real Zabuza kicked him with enough force to send him into the nearby lake. As the silver haired Jonin surfaced, Zabuza appeared next to him.

"Got you!" He yelled while forming handsigns.**"Suiro no Jutsu!(Water Prison Technique!)"** He put his right arm forward and water gathered up from the lake, around Kakashi.

_'Shit!' _Was his last thought before being overcome. He immediately turned towards his Genin.

"Leave now! You can't beat him! He can't leave here without releasing me and Mizu Bunshins(Water Clones) can only go so far from the original body!" He yelled, desperately hoping they would heed his warning.

Sasuke and Sakura were considering it, but Naruto dashed forward._'So much for tiring each other out. Pathetic.' _He though while shifting his arms into their claw form.

"What's this? A boy trying to play ninja?" Zabuza chuckled and created several Mizu Bunshin, expecting them to kill the boy easily. He was shocked a moment later when all of his Bunshin were reduced back to water and the boy was already in his face, swinging his left arm to slice at the tall man.

The downside of Naruto's claws was the fact that its range was extremely limited, so Zabuza was able to just barely dodge it. However, Naruto twirled around and tried the same with his right claw. Zabuza couldn't dodge this while holding onto the ball of water, so he was forced to jump back several meters, into the trees and in front of a large boulder. Naruto quickly shifted his left arm into its Whipfist form and sent it straight for the Ex-Kiri nin. Zabuza was able to use what little space there was to jump aback and avoid it, slamming his back against the boulder in the proccess.

However, this is what Naruto had planned. He used the Whipfist to reel himself in, sending his biomass into his legs, utilizing the Musclemass ability. Zabuza once again barely dodged and watched in horror as the large boulder was reduced to rubble. He quickly composed himself and swung his blade in a downward motion, only to be blocked by the blonde's right arm, whick had shifted into a blade of similar size. Naruto utilized his superior strength to push back, throwing Zabuza off balance.

Naruto quickly shifted his left arm back into claw form and swung at Zabuza. The strike connected, causing four deep slashes on the nuke-nin's torso. The older man gasped in pain and coughed up some blood. As Naruto was about to continue with his assault, a senbon struck Zabuza in the neck, making him go limp.

A boy in a Kiri hunter-nin uniform appeared next to the limp body of Zabuza. Naruto shifted his arms back to normal but activated his Thermal Vision, but saw no heat coming from Zabuza, confirming his death.

The boy bowed to them."I thank you for your assistance in apprehending this dangerous criminal." He said sincerely.

Naruto stayed silent but Kakashi had apparently gathered his wits and appeared next to him, his Sharingan eye covered once again."No problem. We're happy to help." He said.

The boy gathered up the limp body in his arms and shunshinned away after thanking them again. Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Good job, Naruto." He said, honestly impressed. He then turned towards Tazuna."Tazuna-san, can you continue leading us to your home?"

Tazuna spluttered."O-Of course. This way." He turned and continued his journey towards his home with the rest following, all thinking different things.

_'How is the dobe that powerful! I should have that power! I deserve it!' _He thought in growing anger and jealousy.

_'What is he?' _Sakura though, he fear of their blonde teammate reaching new heights.

_'Naruto...just how powerful are you?' _He though in amazement. He could see what Naruto was doing in his brief fight with Zabuza. He was staying on him, giving him no breathing room, so the taller man couldn't counter him effectively. The fight was only about fifteen seconds long, so Kakashi couln't really intervene.

As they were walking, something in Naruto's mind suddenly clicked and he turned his head and gazed at the spot the hunter-nin had disappeared with the body of Zabuza.

_'So you're still alive, huh? No matter, you will be dead for real soon. I will find and kill you. You as well, hunter-san. For taking my prey away from me, you will be consumed as well.'_

_~End~_

There you go. Sorry for the wait, but I was working on a new story and school is getting in its final stretch, so I'm getting busier. I wanted to make this chapter the entire Wave arc, but I felt you would rather have a shorter chapter now than a larger chapter in, like, June. I already know where I'm going with the rest of the arc, I just have to get off my lazy ass and write it.

See ya later.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all of the reviews!

Preier: Well, he won't stay completely apathetic through the entire story, but, like I said before, don't expect him to rain sunshine upon all of the little boys and girls of the world. Secondly, they disappearences weren't 'swept under the rug', they just can't find out who it was. Think of it like a cold case. The disappearences are still open for investigation but nobody's really looking anymore.

_~Start~_

It had been only a few hours since reaching Tazuna's home on the edge of town. When they got there Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, greeted them and thanked them profusely for protecting her father. Tsunami's son, Inari, took one look and turned his nose up at them. Naruto didn't really give the time of day to either of them. Naruto was currently on the roof, enjoying the peaceful evening sky, while Sakura was shopping with Tazuna, using what little money they had at their disposal. Sasuke was off somewhere training, and Kakashi was most likely reading his porn.

A few minutes later, Naruto felt someone appear next to him. Kakashi sat down next to Naruto, hoping to reach out to the reclusive boy and maybe get some information on his powers, too."It's quite peaceful out here, isn't it?"

"It was." Naruto answered.

Kakashi chuckled."Naruto, I'd like to talk to you about your strength." Naruto didn't turn his head but was looking at him from the corner of his eye, so Kakashi took that as permission to continue."Naruto, you're too powerful to be a Genin. If I had to put you on a certain level, I would put you down as an A-Rank shinobi, and I doubt I have seen everything you can do." The silver haired man finished. He waited for Naruto to say something but he didn't. Kakashi sighed in frustration,"Naruto, you have to talk to me. You want to be a Chunin and Jonin one day, don't you?" Naruto nodded."Then you have to interact with people. You can't do everything on your own. Even in ANBU you have to interact with others."

Naruto finally turned to Kakashi,"Kakashi...I don't like interacting with people. Humans are inherently selfish, untrustworthy beings. Everybody eventually just lets you down or stabs you in the back. People will disown members of their own family, even their children, if there is something they don't like about them, or are ignorant about something to do with them, like my biological mother did with me," Kakashi's eye widened at hearing Naruto knew about his mother."I am a ninja. I lie, I cheat, I steal, I kill. For money. We do this all for money. Konoha is not a big family, full of happy people. It is an organization full of killers and civilians who think they are very important, but fail to realize that the village as a whole doesn't care about them at all. So, you'll have to excuse me if I don't feel like socializing with any of you." Naruto finished speaking and disappeared before Kakashi could say anything.

_'Is that how he really feels?' _Kakashi thought sadly.

_~With Naruto~_

While Naruto was, for lack of a better word, ranting to Kakashi, he was sending out a pulse to find either Zabuza or the fake Hunter-nin. Just after finishing, he had gotten a return pulse. He quickly zeroed in on the location and soon appeared in a clearing, startling a feminine looking boy. The boy quickly regained his composure and smiled warmly at Naruto, but got nothing in return.

Except a large claw coming at his head.

The boy widened his eyes but was able to quickly get out of the way. The boy turned to Naruto."I take it you know who I really am?" He asked.

Naruto just nodded and continued with his attack. The other boy, Haku, was quickly put on the defensive. Naruto wasn't giving him any room to breathe. Haku was nimble enough to dodge his endless claw strikes and was finally able to put some distance between them. He noticed that he had backpedaled all the way to the side of a lake. He quickly made some handsigns.

**"Suiton: Suiton: Tepp****ōdama****!(Water Release: Gunshot!)" **Haku cried as he shot several condensed balls of water at the blonde, but Naruto was too quick to be hit by them and dodged every single one easily.

Naruto quickly channeled wind chakra into his claws and swung them, sending eight identical wind blades at Zabuza's accomplice. Haku widened his eyes and dodged to the left, only to have the edge of four of the wind blades cut deeply into him. Haku thought that he had dodged them and quickly analyzed how they could have possibly hit him. He quickly came to a conclusion.

_'I see. As the wind blades get farther from the source, they expand, icreasing their range.' _Haku then took a quick glance behind him._'But it also appears that, the farther they get, the weaker they get as well.' _He thought at see faraway trees that had gotten hit by the blades that missed Haku, but barely had any gashes in them at all. Haku quickly snapped out of his thoughts as Naruto sent another batch of wind blades at him. He jumped up into a tree branch, avoiding them and quickly formed some handsigns.

**"Suiton: Hahonry****ū****!(Water Release: Tearing Torrent!)" **Water started spiraling in Haku's hand before he shot it at Naruto, who had just jumped onto a tree branch across from him.

Naruto reacted quickly and formed his Shield power on his right arm, but he underestimated the power of his enemy's technique. When Haku's technique hit Naruto's shield, it shattered, sending the blonde barreling back to the forest floor, creating a small crater when he took the golden opportunity and formed more handsigns,**"Hy****ōton****: Hissatsu Hy****ōsō****!(Ice Release: Certain-Kill Ice Spears!)" **

Naruto quickly got to his feet and backflipped onto a tree branch as soon as large spikes of ice started coming up from the ground beneath him. He was pretty sure he could have survived that technique but it would still have been extremely painful. Naruto looked at the ice with a critical eye before turning to his opponent and speaking for the first time,"Kekkei Genkai?"

Haku looked surprised that the silent blonde had spoke but quickly replied,"Yes. I am the last user of the Hyōton Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto actually grinned slightly,"Excellent." He said darkly before relaunching into his attacks even more ferociously than before. He dismissed his claws, created a clone, and quickly went through a few handsigns as his clone did the same,**"Katon: H****ōsenka no Jutsu****!(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!)" **He called before spewing many small fireballs at his enemy.

His clone finished its handsigns before calling,**"F****ūton: Daitoppa****!(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)" **The wind from the clone's technique ignited the small fireballs, making them increase in size.

Haku widened his eyes before finishing a set of handsigns just before the first fireball was upon him,**"Ice Release: Protective Ice Dome!" **A dome of ice appeared around Haku and, despite ice being naturally melted by fire, held up against the fireballs. Haku breathed a sigh of relief, before a large blade almost penetrated his skull. He looked up and noticed that Naruto's right arm was in the form of a large blade. Haku was shocked that the blade was sharp enough to penetrate his Ice Dome, but quickly regained his composure.

Naruto pulled his Blade out of the ice and jumped back just as ice spikes rose out of the top. Haku jumped back and decided he needed to end this. He decided to do this by using one of his most powerful techniques. Haku started a chain of handsigns, jumping away from Naruto but never letting his eyes stray from the blonde. As soon as he finished, he called out his technique,**"Hy****ōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu****!(Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard!)" **Haku froze the water in the lake and formed two large dragons made of ice. The dragons were a dark grey and had red eyes as well as a gaping maw full of sharp teeth. The two dragons formed into one giant tornado of ice that quickly descended upon Naruto.

Naruto stared with surprised eyes at the scale of his opponents jutsu, but wasn't afraid. He quickly shifted his biomass into his arms and used one of his most powerful blacklight powers.**"Devastator: Critical Pain!" **Naruto fired a hard mass of tissue at the ice tornado. When his devastator hit the tornado, there was only a moment of resistance before his technique ripped through the ice towards Haku, who was surprised his technique had been overcome so easily. He was so surprised that he was unable to move out of the way and got hit by the full force of the attack. Luckily, for Naruto, the devastator was weakened by the ice tornado, so it didn't completely tear Haku apart.

Naruto stumbled. The devastators always took a lot out of him, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He quickly regained his footing and started moving towards the ice user. Meanwile, Haku was in incredible pain. His head was busted open, his left arm had been torn off, and he was covered in gashes and bruises. His left side was covered in blood and he could barely breathe. He heard footsteps and knew who it was. He gasped in pain as he was lifted off of the ground by his throat. Haku stared at the blonde, who looked back with no emotion in his eyes. As the blonde pulled his hand back, shifting it into its claw form, Haku closed his eyes and spoke his last words.

"I'm sorry...Zabuza-sama."

Naruto thrust his claw forward and impaled Haku. He sent his tendrils out to cover Haku and consumed him. He gripped his head at the sudden influx of memeory.

_~Memory~_

_"Momma! Look what I can do!" A small boy laughs as his mother looks on in horror._

_*SLAP*"Don't ever do that again!" She screams as she looks at his terrified face. Her face softens before she hugs him, both crying."I'm sorry. Just don't do that again, understand?" The boy nods as they continue their embrace._

_..._

_"Daddy, please don't!" A small boy screams in terror. A man lifts up a knife and says,"I'm sorry." before swinging it down. The boy screams out in terror before everything goes silent._

_..._

_"Boy, you look pathetic." Zabuza grunts out at the small boy, curled up on a bridge. The boy looks up and smiles at him. Zabuza stares at the boy a few moments longer before continuing,"If you want to live, follow me._

_..._

_"I'm going to go out to get some healing herbs, Zabuza-sama." Haku said as he turned to leave._

_"Don't take too long."_

_~End Memory~_

Naruto looked in a random direction, thinking,_'There you are.' _He shifted his form into Haku's visage and headed to the ex-Kiri-nin's hideout, making sure to grab the basket of herbs on the way.

_~Zabuza's Hideout~_

"Zabuza-sama! I'm back!" 'Haku' said cheerfully as he entered the well hidden shack, where he was greeted by Zabuza.

"It's about time. What took you so long?" He asked in annoyance.

"Oh, there were less herbs than I thought there would be, so I had to hunt them down." Haku said easily.

"Whatever, just make your 'potion', so I can get better." He said as he turned around. He quickly jumped to the left to avoid a senbon. He whirled around and stared at Haku in shock."Haku? ! What is this treachery? !"

Zabuza stared as red and black tendrils covered Haku, before they receded, showing the blond brat he had fought a few days ago."You! What are you doing here? And where is Haku?"

Naruto decided to deign Zabuza with an answer,"I killed him. And now I will kill you."

Zabuza widened his eyes,"You...?" His fury overtook him."I'll kill you!" Zabuza pulled his Zanbatou off of his back and charged at the blonde. Unfortunately for Zabuza, there was no body of water nearby for him to be able to use his Suiton Jutsu, and he still wasn't up to 100% yet.

Naruto took full advantage of this fact as he formed his blade power in both arms. He parried Zabuza's first strike with his right blade and slashed at him with his left. Zabuza jumped back into a hallway to avoid the slash, but fell into Naruto's trap. Naruto channeled wind chakra into his blade and sent a crescent blade. much more powerful that his claw version, down the hallway at Zabuza. However, Zabuza was able to jump up and curl his body to avoid the crescent wind blade. As soon as he was back on his feet, he smirked under his facial wrappings and was about to speak before he gasped in pain.

He looked down at his stomach area, where he saw a large blade protruding through it. He started coughing up globs of blood before looking back up and seeing the blonde in front of him poof into smoke. Zabuza started laughing weakly.

"Haha...clever boy...replacing yourself...*cough*...with a...clone...after sending the wind...blade...at me." Those were Zabuza's last words before the black and red tendrils covered his body, and Naruto consumed him.

_~Memory~_

_"Zabuza-kun, you can't." A woman with lond red hair cried._

_"I'm sorry Mei-chan, but I have to. To keep you and Haku safe, I will do anything." Zabuza replied._

_"Then why won't you let me help you." She asked in tears._

_Zabuza turned away from her,"Because...if I fail, you are the only one who could lead a rebellion. Goodbye Mei-chan." He said before leaping away with Haku and a few other Kiri shinobi following._

_..._

_Zabuza-san. Your foolish endeavor to save the impures ends today." A rather young looking man said before channeling his Bijuu's chakra and charging at him._

_Zabuza growled and called out,"Everyone, retreat!"_

_..._

_"When you kill that bridge builder, come back here for your payment." A short, pig-like man said to Zabuza._

_"Will do."_

_~End Memory~_

Naruto debated whether or not he should go and kill Gato as well, but eventually decided that he would. After all, he saw how many bandits he had at his disposal, he decide it would be too annoying if one were to get lucky and actually kill the clients. He picked up Zabuza's Zanbatou and left.

_~Gato's Mansion~_

Gato was about to go and berate Zabuza on not killing the bridge builder when a young, blonde boy suddenly appeared in front of him. Naruto decided that there was really no threat that Gato could throw at him, so he decided to forgo any disguise and just attack head on. Gato lifted an eyebrow,"And who might you be?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

"Your death." Was all he said before swinging a clawed hand down on Gato, slicing him into several pieces. He decided not to consume Gato because all he had was money and Naruto didn't really care about that. His guards stared in shock.

"Hey! That little brat just killed our meal ticket!" One random bandit cried.

"Let's kill him." Another screamed.

"No!" Another yelled with a cruel smirk."Let's give him to Watanabe. You know how he likes little boys."

"Yeah!" The others chorused. One sounded the alarm and more bandits started coming from every direction.

Ten bandits charged him, but he quickly killed nine of them and held the last one in his claws."You know...I've always wanted to try something." He started sending his biomass into the bandit. The bandit started screaming in pain before Naruto dropped him. The bandit's body started to convulse and expand before it took shape as a large, pink, muscled, grotesque monster."I'll call you a Hunter." Naruto said as the Hunter roared."Attack." He commanded and the Hunter charged forward.

As the Hunter started easily ripping through the bandits, only taking a few hits here and there, Naruto decided to get in on the action himself. He charged forward with his claws, killing bandit after bandit. It wasn't long before there was only one left. He looked over and noticed that one bandit had gotten lucky and was able to kill his Hunter, but they could easily be remade. He looked at the final bandit cowering on the ground.

"W-Who a-are y-y-you?" The bandit stuttered in fear.

"My name is Naruto." He said before killing the man. Naruto gazed around one last time before turning around to head back to the house.

He failed to notice one bandit sneaking away.

_~At Tazuna's House~_

When Naruto entered the house, he found Kakashi speaking to Sasuke and Sakura as well as Tazuna and his family."After thinking it through, I can only deduce that Zabuza is still alive, and that hunter-nin was actually his accomplice." He was about to continue, but was startled, along with everyone else when Zabuza's sword was driven through the table.

"Taken care of." Naruto said to Kakashi before turning to Tazuna,"Gato's dead." He said before walking away.

Everyone stared at his retreating back with disbelief.

_~The Next Day~_

After Naruto's declaration, Tazuna and few other villagers traveled to Gato's mansion and threw up at what they saw. Hundreds of mutilated corpses, blood everywhere, and a large, pink monster laying in the center of a multitude of corpses. Despite the horrid scene, they found one body they were able to just identify as Gato's. The entire village was happy and celebrated for the next few nights. Sakura was happy they wouldn't have to fight anymore, Sasuke was angry that he didn't get to prove himself, and Kakashi was happy that he would be able to put off actually training his students for a little while longer. Although, he was suspicious as to how Naruto was able to find Zabuza and his apprentice and kill them both. He decided not to ask because, knowing Naruto, he wouldn't get a response.

A few weeks later had Team 7 standing on the finished bridge, ready to go back to Konoha. They were being seen off by the entire village. Tazuna walked forward and held out his hand to Kakashi."Thank you for your help. When I get the money, I'll be sure to sent the correct amount to Konoha." He said with a smile.

Kakashi shook his hand."If you want to thank anyone, you should thank Naruto. He's the one who killed them, after all."

Tazuna chuckled wearily."I would, but I doubt he would even acknowledge me."

Kakashi eye-smiled,"Good point."

Despite his statement, Tazuna did turn to Naruto and bowed, thanking him. To his surprise, Naruto nodded back.

Before long, Team 7 was no longer in Nami no Kuni.

"What should we call the bridge, father?" Tsunami asked.

"Well, despite his cold attitude, that boy ended the greatest threat our village has ever known. So, I propose we name it 'The Great Naruto Bridge.'" Tazuna declared with a smile.

Every villager agreed on the name, and left to celebrate the bridge one last time.

_~Unknown Location~_

An averaged sized blonde boy with spiky hair was running through a large house."Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" The boy called while holding up a book. He turned and quickly made his way inside of a room."Kaa-san!"

A beautiful woman with long red hair turned to look at the panting boy with a smile,"What is it, Koji-chan? How many times have I told you not to run in the house?"

The boy said nothing but handed the woman the book he was holding. It was a Bingo Book. As soon as she laid her eyes on the entry, her eyes grew cold.

_Name: Naruto_

_Village: Konohagakure no Sato_

_Title: Konoha no Kokushibyou (Konoha's Black Death)_

_Rank: Genin_

_Class: A_

_Descrilption: Spiky, golden blonde hair, dark blue eyes. Three whisker marks on each cheek. Wears a grey hoodie under a black and red jacket. Wears blue jeans as well as sneakers._

_Kekkei Genkai: Unknown Name_

_Description: Able to shapeshift his hands into sharp claws and possibly other forms. Able to transform other people into incredibly tough, grotesque monsters know as 'Hunters'. Also has incredible strength, speed, agility, and durability._

_Affinity: Unkown_

_Ninjutsu: Unknown_

_Genjutsu: Unknown_

_Taijutsu: A _

_Accomplishments: Killed Momochi Zabuza, A-Rank nuke-nin from Kirigakure no Sato. Killed Haku, Low A-Rank nuke-nin from Kirigakure no Sato. Killed Gato, business tycoon. Killed several hundred bandits within the span of approximately five minutes._

_Recommendation: Do not engage unless overwhelming numbers of higher ranking shinobi._

_Bounties: 3,000,000 Ryo from Iwagakure no Sato. To be brought in alive for questioning._

_5,000,000 Ryo from Kirigakure no Sato. To be brought in dead or alive._

_1,500,000 Ryo from Otogakure no Sato. To be brought in for questioning._

As the beautiful woman stared at the picture of an apathetic boy with spiky blode hair, she turned to look out her window."Koji, I've made a decision. The Chunin Exams are to be held in Konoha this time. In a few months, we will travel there to enter your team. I think it's time we freed your brother from the Kyuubi's control and to show the world that Uzushiogakure no Sato is back." She finished, never turning to look back at her son.

"Yes, Kushina-sensei." The boy said before leaving.

_'Soon Naruto-chan. Soon you will be free.' _She thought in wistfulness.

_~End Chapter~_

Finally. I hope you all liked it. I thought it would be longer, but oh well.

See ya later.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

kuroeli: I already explained why I didn't put this in the crossover section. Also, it didn't feel right having Naruto say nothing when he was using one of his most powerful attacks, but I agree that it does sound lame.

_~Start: Before the BIngo Book came out~_

As soon as Team 7 had gotten back to Konoha, Naruto and Sasuke dissapeared and Sakura chased after the latter, but Kakashi went ot infrom the Hokage about Naruto's words.

When Kakashi entered the Hokage's office, the old man said,"Report!"

"Sir, Team 7 returning from C-turned-A-Rank mission." he said lazily as the Hokage's eyes widened.

"C-turned-A-Rank mission? What the hell, Kakashi?" the old man exclaimed."You should have returned to Konoha if your mission turned A-Rank when you were with a Genin team. What were you thinking?"

Kakshi cringed,"Well, my team wanted to continue on-"

"I don't care what they wanted," the Hokage shouted with anger,"No Genin is ready for an A-Rank mission."

"Except Naruto," Kakashi interrupted.

The old man raised an eyebrow,"What do you mean?"

So Kakashi told the Sandaime everything that had happened during the mission, from the Demon Brothers appearance to Naruto supposedly killing Zabuza and the fake Hunter-nin. He even told the old man what Naruto said about Konoha and that he knew about his mother. The old Hokage rubbed his forehead.

"Do you know how he got this information," the old man asked.

"No idea, but shouldn't you be more concerned about his lack of attachments to Konoha and how powerful he is?" the silver haired Jonin asked.

"Well, he hasn't betrayed Konoha yet, so I don't believe he will. I believe he will come around in the future. Surely he is making attachments to his teammates?" the Hokage asked.

Kakashi shook his head,"Sasuke's too arrogant and jealous to even considering befriending Naruto and Sakura's too terrified. I'm trying to connect with him, but he's not making it easy, though I think he is beginning to trust me, if only slightly."

"Alright, keep trying to connect with him, and don't tell anyone else about this, understand?" the Sandaime ordered seriously.

"Understood, Hokage-sama." Kakashi turned to leave but, before he could, the Hokage made him freeze with a question.

"Have you been training your team?"

Kakashi turned back to him,"Of course I have." he said, pretending to be shocked that the Hokage would think that he hasn't been training his team.

"I mean with individual skills, not teamwork exercises." when Kakashi didn't answer, the Hokage stood up,"Do they even know tree walking yet?" when the silver haired cyclops turned his head away, the old man knew he hadn't been. He slammed his hands on his desk,"Go teach them, now!"

The Hokage's KI startled Kakashi. After stuttering out an affirmative, the silver one left.

_~A Few Weeks Later~_

Kakashi was currently sitting at a table along with several other Jonin. The one's with Genin teams were talking about their students and their progress in training.

"Shikamaru's smart, but his laziness holds him back." Asuma told them.

"Hinata is strong, but her confidence makes her think she is useless." Kurenai said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't want to meet Naruto in a dark alley at night." Kakashi said as everybody looked at him. He had taught his team the tree climbing and the water walking exercise. He had taught them all some strategies and trap making. He had also taught Sakura a few Genjutsu, Sasuke recieved taijutsu lessons and some strength and speed training, but there wasn't anything he could really teach Naruto. He could really only spar with him every now and then to help him get some experience, and Naruto never asked him for anything. It was kind of frustrating to Kakashi that he couldn't teach his supposed student anything.

"Oh, come on, Kakashi. I know what you've told us about that kid, but there is no way that he is that strong." A Tokubetsu Jonin, Shiranui Genma, said.

Kakashi shrugged,"Believe what you want, but I'm telling you he's strong."

Genma was about to retort but another Tokubetsu Jonin, Namiashi Raidō, interrupted them,"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Raido-san." everyone greeted him.

"What do you have there?" asked Anko at seeing the book in his hand.

"Oh, just the new addition of the Bingo Book." he said with a smile as he sat down."I want to see if the bumbed from B-Rank to A-Rank yet."

"Let me see it when you're done." Anko practically ordered him.

"Sure, sure." he returned before flipping through the pages, quickly getting to the Konoha section. After a few minutes of flipping through the book, he gasped and almost dropped it. The others quickly turned their attention towards him.

"Raido? What's wrong?" Genma asked in concern.

"N-No w-way." The scarred man stuttered.

"Raido! What is it?" Anko asked.

Raido cleared his throat and spoke,"There's a new entry for one of Konoha's shinobi."

Asuma looked confused,"Who?"

Raido turned the book for the rest to see. All of their eyes widened upon seeing the picture of a young boy with spiky, blond hair and ice cold, blue eyes.

"No way." was what everone said simultaneously.

Raido turned the book back to him and started reading Naruto's Bingo Book entry off,"Name: Naruto. Village: Konohagakure no Sato. Nickname: Konoha no Kokushibyou."

"Cool nickname." Anko said in appreciation.

"You would think so, Anko." Kurenai said, rolling her eyes.

Raido continued,"Rank: Genin. Class: A."

"Woah, woah, wait a minute." Genma interrupted. He turned to Kakashi."They gave your Genin A-Class?" he asked incredulously.

Everyone looked shocked, but Kakashi was less so."I told you all he was strong."

"We thought you were exaggerating!" Asuma said loudly.

The Elite Jonin shook his head,"Nope." he then turned to Raido,"Continue, please."

"It has a description of him next, so I'll just skip that. Kekkei Genkai: Unknown Name." Raido turned back to Kakashi,"He has a Kekkei Genkai?" he sounded shocked and everyone else looked shocked.

"I think I might know what it's talking about. Does it have a descritption of this Kekkei Genkai?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh, here! Description: Able to shapeshift his hands into sharp claws and possibly other forms. Able to transform other people into incredibly tough, grotesque monsters know as 'Hunters'. Also has incredible strength, speed, agility, and durability." Raido read this shakily. These powers sounded gruesome, especially the Hunters part.

"Well, I knew about the shapshifting and physical attributes, but not about the whole 'mutating people into grotesque monsters that do his bidding' part." the silver haired man said.

"These powers are beginning to disturb me." Kurenai said gravely.

"Me too," Asuma added.

"I like them!" Anko declared cheerfully as everyone else sweatdropped.

Raido decided to continue,"It says here that his affinity, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu are unknown, but his Taijutsu is at A-Rank."

"His Taijutsu is excellent, and his Ninjutsu is probably around B-Rank, but his Genjutsu is most likely terrible, considering the amount of chakra he has." Kakashi continued explained. They all seemed to accept that rather easily.

"Accomplishments," Raido continued,"Killed Momochi Zabuza, A-Rank nuke-nin from Kirigakure no Sato. Killed Haku, Low A-Rank nuke-nin from Kirigakure no Sato. Killed Gato, business tycoon. Killed several hundred bandits within the span of approximately five minutes." Raido was sounding more and more shocked as he continued and everyone else was, once again, staring at Kakashi incredulously.

"You mean to say that you were telling the truth when you told us that he killed Momochi Zabuza?" Genma asked, shocked.

"Of course. Why would I let my student take credit for something he didn't do?" he retorted. No one had an answer to that.

"Anything else, Raido?" Asuma asked, getting over his shock.

"Well, it reccomends to engage him only with several higher ranking shinobi and he has a few bounties."

"From where?" Kakashi asked.

"Kiri-5,000,000 Ryo, dead or alive. Iwa-3,000,000 Ryo, brought in alive for questioning. Oto-1,500,000, brought in alive for questioning." Raido spoke, impressed.

"Why would Iwa want him?" Genma asked in confusion.

"And what is this village 'Oto'? I've never heard of it." Anko said.

Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought,"I can understand Kiri. He did kill two of their most powerful nuke-nin, although it does seem odd that they want him dead for it. I doubt we have to worry about anything from this Oto village. They're new and relatively minor. Perhaps they're just trying to gain a bloodline. I have no idea why Iwa would want him, other than the fact that he is a Konoha shinobi, and Iwa automatically hates any shinobi from Konoha." Kakashi explained to the others while thinking,_'Or more probable is the fact that he looks so much like sensei.'_

"I have to say that, for a Genin just out of the academy, the dead-last no less, to reach an A-Ranking in the Bingo Book is nothing short of amazing. It seems we were all wrong for underestimating him." Asuma spoke while Kakashi sighed and everyone else agreed.

"Raido, I have to go report this to the Hokage." Kakashi said as he grabs the book from the scarred man's hands. He quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_~In the Hokage's Office~_

When Kakashi appeared in his office, the Hokage was not surprised at all. He was the Hokage after all, he had sensed Kakashi coming."What can I do for you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi threw the Bingo Book on the desk, still open to Naruto's entry. The Hokage looked impassive as he picked it up, but as soon as he looked at the entry, his eyes widened."Oh, you've got to be kidding me." the old man said in exasperation.

"Afraid not, Hokage-sama." the only other person in the room replied.

"No doubt someone on the council will have seen this and call a meeting." Hiruzen said and, as if someone was listening to him and decided to be extra cruel, an ANBU appeared in front of him.

"Hokage-sama, Elder Danzo has called a council meeting to discuss one Naruto. The other clan heads, the Civilians and Naruto-san have already been informed." after the ANBU's declaration, he disappeared.

The Hokage slumped back in his chair."Well, that's just fantastic." he muttered sarcastically.

"Well, Kakashi, I have a meeting to get to." he said as he stood up before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god he didn't bring me."

_~Council Chambers~_

When the Hokage arrived, he found he was the last person to arrive. The Civilian Council, Shinobi Council, and the Elders were already in their seats, and Naruto standing impassively in the middle of the room, even under the glares of the Civilian Council members.

As soon as the Hokage took his seat, he turned to Danzo."Alright, Danzo, why have you called this meeting?"

The heavily bandaged man immediately spoke in a monotone,"It appears that Naruto-san has a Kekkei Genkai."

"What! How can this thing have such an honor?" A pink haired civilian screamed. Naruto was as still as a statue, not saying a word.

"Yes, I would like to know this as well." A pale eyed man on the Shinobi side said."Boy, explain how you have a Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto didn't move.

The Civilian members grew angry."Boy, didn't you hear him? Listen to your betters! Explain now!" One fat civilian exclaimed.

Naruto still didn't say anything. This angered both sides. The Civilian side was angered at his disobediance, and the shinobi side was angered at the show of disrespect shown towards a clan head. The Hokage calmed them down before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, why aren't you answering them?" he asked.

Naruto finally spoke,"According to Konoha's shinobi codes, I do not have to answer any question directed at me by someone other than the Hokage in a Council Meeting, unless otherwise ordered to do so by the Hokage." he explained.

The pink haired woman from before stood up in anger,"Listen, you vile creature! We are the Konoha Council! You will obey us or-"

She was interrupted by Naruto,"Woman, be silent. Your voice irritates me."

She seemed to be stunned for a moment before she started screeching angrily,"Do not tell me to be quiet you little shit! You're lucky you weren't killed when you were born! If you do not show me the respect I dese-"

A potent KI flooded the room,"Woman, _Be Silent._" Naruto's KI was so strong that it knocked all of the civilians out.

"Well, now that that's over with, would you please explain how you recieved a bloodline, Naruto?" the old Sandaime asked.

"Hokage-sama, do you remember when you discovered that nurse that injected me with that strange substance?" he asked the old man.

The old man nodded,"Yes. Ibiki couldn't get anything out of her other than it was known as the Blacklight Virus. We couldn't discover anything about it, but after you recovered and showed no signs of anything being wrong with you, I decided to let it go."

The blonde nodded,"Well, that virus was supposed to kill me, but something in my DNA accepted the virus and instead of killing me, it changed me, giving me these powers." he briefly explained.

Everyone who was conscious looked surprised. Danzo quickly thought up something,"Sarutobi, this opportunity can't be passed up. We must use him to-"

He was cut off by Naruto,"I do not believe this can be passed down to any children I may have and only I can pass along the virus if I so choose. Even if I did pass it along, there is less than one percent chance of them developing powers like mine. Otherwise, they would turn into mindless monstrosities that would be under my control." the blonde Genin explained to the war hawk.

"Danzo, that is too big of a risk to let happen, so I'm going to have to agree with Naruto on this." the old Hokage said. He had to agree with Danzo, however, that many soldier's with powers like Naruto's would be beneficial, but the drawbacks exceeded the benefits.

"Is that all, Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto.

Seeing no objections, the Hokage declared the meeting adjourned. As Naruto was making his way out of the door, he turned his head back and stared at Danzo,"Oh, and if you ever speak of using me like that again, I will kill you."

After that declaration, Naruto left. Danzo was still in his chair, stunned silence by the blonde's bold declaration surrounding him. _'We will see, boy. This isn't over.'_ the old, bandaged man thought resolutely. The other two Elders, who had stayed silent during the entire meeting, turned to the Hokage only to find him gone.

_~A Few Months Later~_

Naruto was waiting with his teammate at their usual meeting spot. They were waiting for Kakashi to show up with a 'special surprise' as he called it. Over the past few months, the team had grown stronger and slightly closer. Sasuke's incredibly arrogant attitude had been beaten out of him by Kakashi. He was still prideful, but he no longer let it control him. However, he was still dead set on killing his brother, and was still jealous of Naruto's strength. Other than that, he had grown much faster and much stronger phsically, along with learning a few more jutsu and chakra control exercises. He was frustrated that he hasn't activated his Sharingan yet, though.

Sakura had grown as well. She finally came off her diet thanks to some advice given to her by Kurenai, and was getting adept in Genjutsu. She also built up her reserves and tied her hair up in a bun. Along with that, she started volunteering at the hospital in the hopes to learn some things. However, she was still a dedicated Sasuke fangirl and didn't try her hardest during training, but at least she wasn't as pathetic as she was when she graduated. She was also still terrified of Naruto, but not as much as she used to be.

Speaking of Naruto, he had grown some as well. He had mastered all of the Hyoton and Suiton jutsu that Zabuza and Haku had, making him that much more of a threat. He had also gotten a little faster. He spent most of his training time sparring with Kakashi. As a result of that, Naruto had gotten better at planning things ahead and recieved experience from fighting an Elite Jonin. Since they spent so much time together, it was only inevitable that sensei and student had grown closer. Naruto had even started calling him 'Kakashi-sensei' and stopped threatening to kill his teammates if they annoyed him. He would also answer Kakashi's questions more, but if he felt the silver haired man was being too nosy, he would clam up.

Back to the present, Team 7's attention was drawn to a puff of smoke. When it cleared, it showed their Jonin-sensei holding three pieces of paper.

"Sensei, what are those?" the pink haired aspiring medic asked.

"These, Sakura, are the official forms to enter the Chunin Exams." he explained as he handed them each a piece."In a weeks time, go to Academy Room 301 and present these forms after filling them out. Team training is canceled until after the exams are over, so I won't see you guys for a while. Bye!" He says cheerfully before disappearing.

Naruto says nothing as he walks off and Sasuke does the same, both not willing to pass up this opportunity. Sakura, however, is not so sure.

As Naruto is walking down an alley of Konoha, he hears Konohamaru's voice,"Hey! Let me go!" He turns a corner and sees Konohamaru being held up by his scarf by a boy with make up and a cat suit.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asks in his monotone.

"Naruto-senpai," exclaims Kono at seeing the blonde."I accidentally ran into this guy and apologized, but he won't let me go."

"I see." Naruto turned to the boy."Let him go."

The boy smirked,"I don't think so. Maybe if you got on your knees and begged me, I might consider it." The girl behind him rolled her eyes and spoke.

"Kankuro, you're going to get us in trouble. Just let the brat go."

"Relax Temari, these two punks can't do a thing." He said with a sneer.

"I wasn't asking. Put him down now, or I will kill you." he said coldly.

Temari and Kankuro froze before looking at the blond closely. His cold eyes and apathetic tone along with the way he threatened to kill them as if he were talking about the weather reminded them of...

"Kankuro, what are you doing?" a cold voice, much like Naruto's called out. Temari and Kankuro adopted terrified expressions. The boy in the cat suit immediately let go of Kono, who quickly ran behind Naruto.

They all turned to see a rather short boy with red hair and a large gourd on his back staring coldly at Kankuro."I wasn't doing anything Gaara. These punks jus-"

"Be quiet." the read head ordered. The newcomer disappeared in swirl of sand before appearing between the other two in the same fashion. He turned to Naruto.

"I apologize for anything my brother did."

"Very well." returned Naruto.

"Tell me, are you going to be in the Chunin Exams?" questioned the short boy.

"Yes. My name is Naruto."

"Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara and Naruto stared each other down for a few moments before the red head turned around and started walking away,"I look forward to proving my existence against you." was the last thing he said before the three Suna nin disappeared.

Naruto looked down at Kono,"Run along." he ordered. Konohamaru quickly did so. Naruto then simply shunshinned home.

_~Hokage's Office~_

Sarutobi was doing some paperwork when a knock suddenly sounded on the door."Enter." he said.

The door opened and, when he saw who it was, he became angry,"You. What are _you _doing here?" he spat out.

"Now, is that any way to greet your successor's wife?" Kushina asked with a smirk.

"I have no patience for the likes of you. Just tell me what you're here for." he continued and Kushina lost her smirk.

"Fine, I'm here to enter my team into the Chunin Exams." she said proudly and the Hokage's eyes widened.

"From where?" he asked.

Kushina regained her smirk,"Uzushiogakure no Sato." the Hokage looked shocked,

"Y-you mean..."

"That's right. I rebuilt Uzushio and became its leader. I think it's time to show the world that we're back in the game." she continued.

"Very well, I suppose I can't deny you entry. However, I will fill out the paperwork. I want to see as little of you as I possibly can. Get out now, and don't cause any trouble." he ordered her seriously.

Kushina turned around and left in a huff.

"Things can't possibly get any worse than this." the Sandaime muttered when he was left alone. Little did he know that it was going to get much worse.

_~End~_

I don't really have anything to say, except that I'm glad that chapter is finally done.

See ya later.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter is here! Obviously!

Why do people keep asking me if he's going to be paired with anybody? I'm pretty sure I said Tenten in the first chapter. And to everybody who's asking me what's going to happen, just read it!

On the other hand, I'm wondering why everyone assumes I'm going to have Naruto kill his brother. I feel I've made it clear that he only kills those who attack him or who have wronged him in some way. Koji has done neither...yet. He may die or he may not.

_~Start~_

Naruto and his team were currently entering the academy to start the first part of the Chunin Exams. As they walked up the first set of stairs, they came upon the sight of many Genin from varying villages standing in front of two smirking Genin, who were standing in front of a door marked 301. Naruto immediately knew it was a Genjutsu, but, even if he didn't, he was smart enough to realize that he had only walked up one set of stairs. If this was his competition, then this would be easier than he originally thought. They were just in time to see a boy in a hideous green jumpsuit get knocked to the ground by one of the obviously henged Chunin.

From his side, Sasuke stepped forward,"Drop the Genjutsu, and let us through." he declared smugly as the Genin started muttering among themselves.

One of the 'Genin' smirked,"Ah, so you noticed, did you?"

Sasuke smirked back at him,"Of course I did. Hell, I bet even the dobe noticed." he said as he turned back to stare at Naruto, still with that arrogant smirk on his face.

Naruto decided to wipe that smirk right off,"Yes, Uchiha, I did notice. I also noticed that this was obviously a pre-test to weed out all of the extremely unworthy Genin from taking the Chunin Exam. Something you were not intelligent enough to realize." he finished with his monotone as Sasuke's smirk turned into a scowl. One of the disguised Chunin laughed.

"He's got you there, dumbass."

Sasuke whirled around and glared at the one who had called him that,"What did you call me?" he roared.

"I called you a dumbass, dumbass." the same Chunin said with a smirk.

Without warning, Sasuke shot off towards the Chunin who had insulted him, but he was ready. As Sasuke threw a kick and the Chunin did the same, a green blur was suddenly between them, holding both of their outstretched legs.

_'I didn't even see him move,' _both of them thought in shock.

_'Interesting,' _thought Naruto as he cocked his head to the side.

"Lee," a girl in a Chinese style outfit growled out,"I thought you were the one who said we should hide our real skill."

By now, the oddly dressed boy had let go of Sasuke's and the Chunin's leg, and was now rubbing the back of his head sheepishly."I am sorry, Tenten, I could not resist." he suddenly turned his gaze towards Naruto's pink haired teammate."You are Haruno Sakura, correct," he asked as he got in her face. After a hesitant nod, Lee grinned brightly and put on his 'Nice Guy' pose."Will you go out with me? I will protect you with my life."

Sakura looked shocked for a second before her expression turned to disgust,"Eww! Why would I ever want to date a freak like you? Get away from me!" she screamed at him. Lee looked devastated, before getting back to his exuberant personality. His female teammate was less forgiving.

"Hey, pinkie! Don't talk to my teammate like that!" she shouted at the pink haired girl angrily.

"Excuse me!" she started screeching,"Don't you dare talk to _me _like that! I will-"

"Sakura-san. Be silent." Naruto ordered from behind her. If there was one thing he just couldn't stand, it was a screeching Haruno Sakura. Sakura immediately shut up, much to the other team's surprise.

Naruto started walking towards the staircase,"Come along." he ordered his two teammates. Sakura quickly followed him as Sasuke begrudgingly did so as well.

"Wait! What are your names?" the final member of the other team, a pale eyed boy, called out to them.

Sasuke turned around with a smirk back on his face,"It's common courtesy to give your name before asking other's."

The boy scowled but acquiesced,"My name is Hyuga Neji. Now, what are your names?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," the raven haired boy said with pride.

"Haruno Sak-"

"I don't care about you, weakling." Neji said harshly, interrupting Sakura's introduction. He turned back to the final member who had yet to speak, Naruto. He hadn't even turned around to look at the Hyuga.

Naruto decided to answer him,"My name is Naruto."

"Naruto? That's it? You don't have a surname? What kind of name is that?" Neji said tauntingly.

"It is mine," he said simply before continuing on with the others following.

When Team 7 was crossing through an open arena like area, they were suddenly called to a halt.

"Hey, you! With the attitude!" a voice called from above. They all looked up to see the weird looking boy in green from before. The boy continued speaking,"Yes, you! I challenge you, Uchiha Sasuke!" he declared.

Sasuke put on his usual arrogant smirk,"You want to challenge me, an elite Uchiha?"

The other boy nodded,"I am Rock Lee! I was the top of my class last year, and I wish to test myself against the top of this year's class! While you are a prodigy, I am a genius of hard work, and I will not be defeated." the green clad boy declared confidently, taking a battle stance.

Sasuke's arrogant smirk grew, but before he could speak, Naruto interrupted,"Uchiha-san, we do not have time for this. We must get to room 301 in ten minutes or else we will be disqualified. If we are disqualified, it would not end well for either of you." Naruto said coldly, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Sasuke turned to scowl at him, but shrugged of his comments. He turned back to Lee,"This won't take long." he said as he took a battle stance and rushed off toward Lee, pulling his fist back.

After a hilariously one-sided battle, Sasuke was beaten and bruised and Lee was getting scolded by a talking turtle."What were you thinking! You know that move is forbidden!" the turtle yelled.

"Forgive me!" Lee said, bowing low to the turtle,"I got caught up in the moment!"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." at the turtle's words, a puff of smoke erupted from its back. When the smoke cleared, a larger version of Lee was standing there.

"Gai-sensei! I apologize for disobeying your rules!" Lee called out dramatically.

The older man, Gai, responded by punching him in the face, sending him clear across the room. He then appeared next to Lee, kneeling over the boy.

"I'm sorry too, Lee." Gai said, tears rolling down his face.

"Gai-sensei." Lee said, tears rolling down his face as well.

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

The two proceeded to envelope each other in a crushing hug, with a gensutsu background of a shining sunset and crashing waves. This would have been a disturbing sight to Team 7 if not for the fact that they had already left. You see, after Sasuke got his ass kicked, Naruto decided there was no point in hanging around and left.

As Team 7 approached the door to Room 301, they saw Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"Ah, good, you're all here. Now you can take the Chunin Exams." their sensei spoke.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Well, you see, if one of you had not shown up, none of you could have taken the exam." he said.

"What! I thought you said that this was optional!" Sakura said in shock.

"I lied, but since you're all here, we don't have to worry about that. Go on in and make Konoha proud." Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Team 7 entered the room.

They were immediately hit by the room's collective KI. Only Sakura was really affected by it but she had felt Zabuza's, so this really didn't compare.

"Sasuke-kun!" was the first thing they heard. Yamanaka Ino had quickly attached herself to Sasuke's back, much to his and Sakura's annoyance.

"Ino-pig! Get off of Sasuke-kun!" she yelled at the girl, and it quickly devolved into a screeching fight.

"Toublesome, you guys are here, too?" Shikimaru said/asked, walking up to them. Choji was next to him, unsurprisingly stuffing his face.

Naruto was the only one who could answer,"Obviously."

"Wow! Looks like the entire Rookie 9 is here to compete!" a feral looking boy, Inuzuka Kiba, shouted.

"Hey, you guys should quiet down." an older boy said as he approched them.

"And who are you?" Kiba asked rudely to the silver haired boy.

"Ah, forgive me. I am Yakushi Kabuto. I am somewhat of a veteran of these Chunin Exams." Kabuto boasted lightly.

"What do you mean." Choji asked between mouthfuls of chips.

"Uh...well, i've taken the Chunin Exams seven times." Kabuto admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"These exams must be tougher than we thought." Sakura said, looking apprehensive.

"Or you just suck." Kiba said with a smirk.

Kabuto looked annoyed,"Trust me, these exams are no walk in the park. Lucky for you, I've gathered information on all the participants and their village of origin."

"You're saying you have information on everyone in the exam?" Sasuke asked, now interested.

"Yes. Is there anyone you would like to know about?" asked the silver haired teen.

"Rock Lee of Konoha, and Naruto of Konoha." Sasuke declared, surprising a few others who were wondering why he would need information about his teammate.

"Aww, you know their names, that's no fun." Kabuto said in mock disappointment. He then pulled out a stack of cards, flipped over the top one and channeled chakra into it. A picture of Lee appeared along with some stats.

"Rock Lee of Konoha. Teammates are Hyuga Neji and Higurashi Tenten. He was the dobe of his class-"

"Wait. He told us that he was the top of his class." interrupted Sakura.

"He must have been lying to you. His teammate, Hyuga Neji, was last years Rookie of the Year." Kabuto replied, looking a little ticked at being interrupted."Anyway, he has done fourty-nine D-Rank and twelve C-Rank missions. It says here that his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu is nonexistent, but his Taijutsu is superb."

The Rookies and others who were in hearing range didn't find him so impressive, but Team 7 knew from first-hand experience that he was a lot stronger than Kabuto was making his sound. Kabuto pulled out another card and Naruto's image appeared on it.

"Naruto, no surname. His teammates are Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. He was the dobe of his class and he has done twenty D-Rank and one C-turned-A-Rank mission." there were a few gasps at that.

"Forehead, when did you go on an A-Rank mission?" asked Ino in shock.

"We weren't supposed to. We were supposed to be on a simple escort mission, but it got upgraded to A-Rank when some missing-nin appeared." Sakura said, keeping it somewhat vague. She turned back to Kabuto,"Please, continue."

"It says here that he is in the Bingo Book. He has the moniker 'Konoha no Kokushibyou' and he is classified as an A-Rank shinobi. His accomplishments include killing Momochi Zabuza, an A-Rank missing-nin from Kiri, killing Haku, a low A-Rank missing-nin from Kiri, as well as several hundred bandits singlehandedly." Kabuto's voice was getting shakier and everybody else was paling at what he was saying.

He was about to continue when someone stepped on the card he was reading from. He looked up to see Naruto's cold gaze boring into him."Enough." the blonde said. Kabuto immediately put the card(after Naruto removed his foot from it) away and stood up.

"Well, there wasn't much else on there anyway," he lied."Other than that, there are several teams here from every major village and some minor villages. There is even a team here from the new village, Otogakure, and the once- thought destroyed village Uzushiogakure.

That really caught Naruto's attention. He knew that Uzushio was the home of the Uzumaki clan, so there was only one person he knew of that could have rebuilt it. He walked back up to Kabuto, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled hi so he was face to face with Naruto.

"Who?" Naruto's question/demand was so icy that it caused everyone in the vicinity to shudder.

Kabuto pulled one his cards back out and channeled his chakra into it. Naruto immediately snatched it from his hand and looked at it. Once he saw the person on the card, he threw it back to the silver-haired teen, not bothering to read any of the information that it could have provided him with. Kabuto caught the card and put it back with the others. Secretly, he knew why Naruto was so angry, but he wasn't going to say why. That would reveal to much. Meanwhile, everyone else was confused by the interaction, but they knew better than to ask.

Naruto was scanning the crowd of Chunin hopefuls, before his gaze settled on one person. The temperature in the room seemed to drop at least twenty degrees. The rest of the Rookie 9 turned to look at whatever was Naruto was glaring at and were shocked themselves. Standing there, was a person who looked exactly like Naruto. The only difference was the clothes and lack of whisker marks, but, other than that, everything was spot-on.

The Naruto look-a-like was glaring just as hard back at Naruto, showing impressive courage at doing what most Jonin would avoid. The two boys glaring match continued for several minutes, the tension in the room thickening considerably, before a puff of smoke drew everybody's attention to the front of the room. The proctor of the first exam had arrived and started giving instructions to everyone. Naruto and Koji kept glaring at each other until their view of each other was obscured by passing Genin, rushing to do what they were told.

_'If he is here, then Kushina must be as well. Soon, I will have my revenge.' _thought Naruto darkly.

_'Soon, brother, soon you will be free.' _thought the other blonde with unwavering resolve.

_~End~_

And there's a new chapter. Sorry it's kind of short. Next chapter, I'm planning to make it go all the way from the beginning of the written Exam to the end of the preliminaries, so it'll probably be much longer than any other chapte, but it will take longer than all of the others, unless I really get my ass moving.

See ya later.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews!

Also, I have some mildly disappointing news for some of you. You know how I said Naruto would be paired with Tenten? Well, I have decided to abandon that, and a pairing altogether. I just can't write romance. It's not my forte and I just don't care about a pairing. I like the stories I read to be mostly about action and story, not who he gets with. I've been debating about it for the past two months and I have decided that none of my stories with have a pairing for Naruto. I can't write it and I don't want to, so I won't.

In regards to whether or not Naruto will forgive Kushina and Koji, I'll answer that right now. He will never, no matter what, forgive Kushina. Even if Kushina accepts that Naruto is not the Kyuubi and tries to make amends, Naruto will never forgive her. However, I'm considering having Koji and Naruto reconcile. That's not for a long while, though.

_~Start~_

Naruto was sitting in a seat in the exam room next to some Hyuga girl and Kusa girl. He was waiting for the tenth question of the written exam to be given. He had already answered the other questions on the test. With his amassed knowledge, answering the questions was easy, although he knew the true purpose of the test was to gather the necessary information from others in the room who already knew it, but he wasn't going to bother with that.

He discreetly looked around the room. Apparently, others had grasped the true purpose of the test as well, if the girl with buns in a Chinese outfit fiddling with nearly invisible strings that were connected to mirrors on the ceiling, a feminine looking boy using the Byakugan, and the floating eyeball were anything to go by.

"Alright, maggots! It's time for the tenth question!" the proctor for the first exam, Morino Ibiki, declared. He looked around the room, noting that many of the teams that had first entered the exam had been disqualified for being caught cheating. He cleared his throat before continuing,"Before I give the tenth question, there are going to be a few more rules added." he observed everybody's reaction. The most common one was exasperation, but no one said anything."First, you can choose whether or not you want to take the question. However, if you choose not to, you and your teammates will be immediately disqualified!" he declared with a cruel smirk.

Some people stood up in anger,"What kind of rule is that? Of course we'll all take the question!" Temari from Suna yelled.

Ibiki scowled,"You didn't let me finish. If you choose to take this question and answer it incorrectly, then all of you will be barred from ever taking the Chunin Exams ever again!"

Many people, understandably, got angry from that declaration,"That's bull!" Kiba cried,"There are people here who have taken the exam before."

Ibiki smirked his signature cruel smirk again,"They were just lucky enough to not have me as their proctor. But this is my exam, so I make the rules. I've already gotten permission from the leader of each of your respective villages." Many people paled at that, while others, like Naruto, looked unconcerned.

After a few seconds, one person raised his hand and quit, forcing his other teammates out as well. After that, it was like a floodgate had opened. After the first team quit, other teams were practically falling all over each other to leave. After several minutes of many teams quitting, everybody left in the room seemed determined to take the risk.

Ibiki looked over the room of Chunin hopefuls and saw that nobody else was quitting. He smiled. Not a cruel or sadistic smile, but a true smile,"Everyone here...passes."

Everyone's jaw dropped and they started screaming things like 'What do you mean we pass?' or, more simply, 'How?' Ibiki then went on to explain the true purpose of the test: to gather information from your fellow exam participants without getting caught, how information is vital in the world of shinobi and bad information could lead to disaster. He even took off his bandana to emphasize his point, showing gruesome scars and puncture holes in his head and explained that enemies wouldn't hesitate to torture them to the information they desired.

"But what was the point of the tenth question?" someone asked.

"The point of the tenth question was to see if you would take the risk that came with getting the question wrong. Do you think Chunin get to decide what missions they can take and say 'Oh, well. I'm sure another opportunity will come by eventually!'? The answer is no! Chunin have to-"

He would have continued had something not crashed through the window and interrupted him. Before anyone knew what was happening, there was a barely dressed woman standing in front of a banner that read 'Proctor for the Second Exam: The Sexy and Single Mitarashi Anko!'

Before she could say anything, Ibiki peeked out from behind the banner,"Anko...you're early...again."

She seemed to be embarrassed for about a split second before regaining her previous vigor."Ugh! Thirty teams, Ibiki? You must be losing your touch."

"Or maybe we just have a good crop of Genin this year." he retorted.

"Whatever. When I get down with them, there will be less than half left." she smirked evilly and a few Genin gulped."Alright, maggots! Meet me at Training Ground 44 in one hour. If you're not there, you fail." With that declaration, she jumped out of the window.

_~Training Ground 44: One Hour Later~_

"Welcome to Training Ground 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death." Anko said with a sick smirk, making a few Genin shudder."Here's the deal. Your team will enter the forest with a Heaven or an Earth Scroll. Your objective is to get the other scroll from another team. Killing is allowed, but you are not permitted to open the scroll for any reason during the test. If you do...well, let's just say it won't be pleasant. You also have a deadline of five days to get to the tower in the center of the forest before you are disqualified. If any member of your team dies, you are disqualified. If you attempt to leave the forest at any time, you will be disqualified. Any questions?"

"What will we do for food!" Choji screamed in horror.

Anko chuckled."Look around. There are many things in the forest that are edible." Here, she smirked sadistically,"Of course, many of those things will try to eat you, too." Many people once again looked frightened. Then, one of the Chunin started going around, passing out three identical pieces of paper to each team.

"What are these?" one of the Genin asked.

"Those are waivers. That way, if you die, it doesn't come down on my ass." the proctor said nonchalantly.

"When Naruto got his, he immediately signed it along with Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto then went to get the scroll for his team, an Earth scroll and proceeded to one of the gates lining the fence of the Forest of Death. Not long after, the gate was opened and Team 7 immediately rushed in.

After a few minutes, they came to a stop in a large clearing and Sasuke spoke up,"Alright, we need a password. That way, if we ever get separated, we know whether or not someone is trying to impersonate one of us."

"Very well. What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"I'll ask a question. 'What is the music of life?' The answer is 'Silence.'" he informed them.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. That was a little weird. Nevertheless, he nor Sakura objected. As they continued on, his thoughts drifted to his _brother. _He was contemplating whether or not he should kill him in this forest. His brother hadn't done anything to him, so Naruto wouldn't normally have a problem with him. However, by the look in his eyes, he was planning on doing something, so perhaps he should nip it in the bud before something came of it. Then again, he doubted the other blond could pose a serious threat to him. Also, if he did kill his sibling, Kushina really wouldn't have a reason to stick around due to the fact that there was only one team competing from Uzushiogakure, and if she left, there was no telling when another opportunity for him to get his revenge would come around. That made up his mind. He would not make a move on his brother-he really needed to learn his name-unless he attacked him first.

He was brought out of his thoughts by an unnatural gust of wind. Since he was in midair and had no way of dodging the attack in time, he was sent flying through the forest. As soon as he landed, there was a large snake in front of him, hissing in hunger. He immediately activated his musclemass power as the snake lunged at him. As soon as it got in range, he punched the oversized creature right in its face, completely decimating its head and sending blood and brain matter all over the place, though he made sure none got on him.

While heading back to where his teammates were, he couldn't help but note how strange that snake was. From the information he had gathered from the various memories of people he had consumed over the years, he knew there shouldn't be any snakes that large in this forest. He also noticed how there seemed to be intelligence behind the eyes of that snake, something that usually wasn't there. He could only come to the conclusion that the snake was a summons. He knew that the proctor could summon serpents, but he doubted that she would be allowed to interfere with the exam in such a way. And even if she did, she most likely wouldn't attack a Konoha Genin. So, that left only one option.

He sighed. This was going to irritate him. He wasn't scared at all, though. He doubted that even a Sannin could kill him, but he didn't think he was strong enough to kill one either. He would probably have to call on the Kyuubi's chakra to fight evenly with him. And even with that, the man was far more experienced than he was, even with all the experience he had gained through the memories of those he had consumed. Usually, he was somewhat excited about the chance to consume a powerful shinobi, but if what he heard about the man was even half-true, then even he didn't think he could handle the memories of a sick bastard like Orochimaru.

Yes, this was going to irritate him greatly.

A couple minutes later, he could hear the sounds of distant fighting, so he increased his pace. When he arrived, he could see Sasuke fighting some Kusa-nin with a long tongue. While Sasuke was fighting with all he had, the Kusa-nin appeared to only be playing with him. When he looked closer, he noticed that Sasuke had finally activated his Sharingan. It was all Naruto could do to not roll his eyes. He was going to be insufferable for weeks after this. If he survived, that is. He looked lower to find Sakura shivering in fear on the ground. It seemed that despite her improvement over the past months, in a life or death situation, she was still useless.

_'Shocker!' _the blond thought sarcastically.

Anyway, he quickly shifted his right arm into its blade form and his left arm into its musclemass form and leaped off the tree. He came down heavily on the branch Sasuke and the disguised Orochimaru were fighting on, shattering it. Orochimaru had sensed him coming, so he was able to get out of harm's way. However, Sasuke did not, so he wasn't as lucky, but since Naruto was targeting Orochimaru, there wasn't much damage done. When Sasuke saw who it was, he was relieved.

"Naruto, you're here! Good, now give that Kusa-nin the Earth Scroll. She's too powerful to beat." Sasuke exclaimed, almost in hysterics.

Naruto glanced at him,"Uchiha-san, he doesn't want the scroll. Giving it to him wouldn't change a thing."

Sasuke shook his head,"NO! Just give her the scroll, then she'll go away!" Now, he _was _in hysterics.

As Sasuke kept ranting and raving, Naruto was quickly losing his patience. He turned towards the hysterical boy and, using Haku's knowledge of the human anatomy, pressed a pressure point on his body, sending him into unconsciousness. He then threw the unconscious boy at Sakura, who had stopped shivering.

"Take him and run." he ordered her.

"W-What are you gonna do?" she asked shakily.

"I'm going to fight, of course." he said as if it were obvious.

"Wha-that's crazy!" she exclaimed."What makes you think you can defeat her even when Sasuke-kun couldn't?"

Naruto just gave her a blank look,"Just go."

Sakura hesitated,"But..."

Naruto glared at her,"NOW!"

She jumped in fright,"Al-Alright!" She scrambled back to her feet and, after hoisting Sasuke over her shoulder, fled into the forest.

During the whole exchange, the disguised Orochimaru was content to just stand by. He found it amusing that the blond thought that he could hold him back. Oh, well. He would show the boy the error of his foolish choice and then he would catch up to Sasuke-kun.

"Kukukukuku... do you really think you can hold me off when your superior teammate couldn't?" Orochimaru taunted.

Naruto raised an eyebrow."Superior? You must not realize who I am, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow as well and chuckled,"Oh, you realized that, did you?" he said as he ripped off his face, showing his real face underneath.

"Of course. Only you would summon a snake in the middle of the Chunin Exams." he said.

"You know who I am and you still want to fight me?" the disguised Sannin asked, amused."You're either very brave or very foolish. Although, I am curious about how you turned your arm into a giant blade."

"Brave or foolish? I can assure you that I am neither. I do not need to be brave because I do not fear you, and I can assure you that you will not be able to kill me, no matter how hard you try." Naruto declared.

Orochimaru frowned,"Is that so? Then I'll be happy to prove you wrong."

"Bring it on, then!" Naruto shouted and rushed forward.

He swung his blade to bisect the pale Sannin but the man easily ducked underneath, which proved to be a mistake as Naruto took the opportunity to kick him in his face, sending him through a couple trees.

Orochimaru stood up and spit out a glob of blood,"Well, I suppose you are not all talk, after all. I guess I'll have to take this somewhat seriously after all."

Suddenly, Orochimaru sped forward to engage him in Taijutsu. That was a relatively bad idea as Naruto sill had his blade and musclemass activated, so he had the clear advantage. The Blacklight Virus had given him many things. Among them was a certain style of Taijutsu. It wasn't the best or the most refined but it was quite effective against most opponents. Though, Naruto was finding it rather difficult to hit Orochimaru due to his Snake Style. However, while Orochimaru was able to land a few hits, they weren't all that powerful.

Naruto swung his blade to the right, once again trying to bisect the demented man. Learning from his mistake, Orochimaru stepped back, bending his body unnaturally, to avoid the blade. This, however, proved to be a mistake as well. Naruto, making use of his musclemass, punched the madman right in his face, sending him through many trees. Naruto was surprised that his head did not explode like he thought it would.

_'Damn! That felt like one of Tsunade's punches! I'll have to-' _

His thoughts were cut off as Naruto appeared in front of him with both of his arms in their musclemass form. Before Orochimaru could even think of dodging, Naruto punched him right in his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs along with some blood. Naruto punched him a few more times in his torso before finishing it with an uppercut, sending Orochimaru into the air. Before he could get too high, however, Naruto grabbed him by his waist and slammed him down onto the ground, back first, creating spider-web cracks on the forest floor. Naruto then stomped on him a few times before kicking him away. He then shifted his arms back to normal and made a few hand signs.

"**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!(Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!)" **Naruto spat out three extremely large, dragon shaped fireballs towards the area he had thrown the Snake Sannin, culminating in a massive explosion.

Naruto was lightly panting as he surveyed the area. Suddenly, his danger senses went off and he dodged to the side as a glowing, double-edged sword would have pierced him. Orochimaru, who looked like he didn't have an injury on him. He was also glaring at the blond.

"I'm going to make you pay for that." the pale man snarled._'If I hadn't had my Body Shedding Technique, that could very well have finished me off.'_

Orochimaru rushed forward at twice the speed he had before, catching Naruto off guard. A few quick jabs to his torso sent Naruto skidding away. The Snake Sannin then bent low to the ground and opened his mouth wide,**"****Mandara no Jin!(Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes!)" **True to its name, countless snakes erupted from the man's mouth, speeding towards Naruto. Before they reached him, all of the snakes opened their mouths and produced identical swords.

Naruto made a single handsign and spewed a light blue mist,**"Hyoton: Sokushi Hyouketsu no Jutsu!(Ice Release: Instant Death Freeze Technique!)" **The mist covered the wall of snakes and immediately froze them, along with the nearby trees and the forest floor. With one punch, he shattered the entire formation of serpents. However, as soon as he had, he found Orochimaru in front of him, mouth agape, as the Kusanagi pierced through his chest.

Naruto gasped in pain, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Orochimaru grinned in satisfaction and twisted glee. He twisted the sword, causing Naruto to gasp again, and painfully ripped it out and kicked Naruto away, sending him into the trees, thinking him to be dead.

"Foolish boy. You're a hundred years away from posing a threat to me." Orochimaru said haughtily as he turned to leave."Now I just have to catch up to Sasuke-kun and give him the cur-"

Whatever he was going to say, an oppressive chakra filled the area, one which the snake man immediately recognized,"Kyuubi's chakra?" he muttered in surprise and turned back to where he kicked the blond boy away to find said blond standing there, hunched over, covered in a cloak of red chakra in the shape of a fox with two tails. When the blond lifted his head, Orochimaru saw that his hair had gotten wilder, the whisker marks on his face became more pronounced, his canines enlarged, poking out of his mouth, which got a black outline around it, and his eyes went from sapphire to blood red with a black, vertical slit running through them.

"**It's not over." **Naruto said with a guttural voice. He shifted his arms into their claw form and let out a roar as he rushed forward at several times his normal speed. He repeatedly slashed his claws at Orochimaru, moving his arms so quickly they looked like a red and black blur.

Orochimaru made sure to dodge each swipe because he knew that if the blonde cut him, he could be poisoned by Kyuubi's chakra, and he wasn't sure if his body regurgitation could heal that. He also had another problem to deal with. If the Hokage and the ANBU, along with any other Konoha shinobi that knew the truth about the Kyuubi, sensed its chakra, and he was sure they had, they would come running to the source, which gave him about two minutes at most to exit the area.

_'Damn you boy!' _the Snake Sannin mentally raged,_'It doesn't matter, though. I will get to Sasuke-kun eventually, and I will kill you for your interference!' _

He kicked the boy away and melted into the ground. Naruto, still in his two-tailed form, sent out his Hunter Pulse, but couldn't find the man. He roared in rage at his prey escaping him. Not ten seconds after Orochimaru left, the Hokage and twenty ANBU and Jonin, including Kakashi, showed up, weapons drawn.

The Sandaime and his silver haired sensei cautiously approached him. It was Kakashi who broke the silence,"Naruto? Are you alright?"

Naruto snapped his head towards Kakashi and stared at him, panting heavily. Slowly, his features returned to normal and the fox's chakra receded into the seal. The ninja around him visibly relaxed. Naruto nodded but suddenly stumbled and started coughing. Kakashi went to help him, but the blond pushed him away.

He would not show weakness.

"Naruto, are you alright? What happened here?" the aged Sandaime asked.

"I'll be fine. Orochimaru just stabbed me in my chest with the Kusanagi." he said as he took ragged breaths while the surrounding ninja's eyes widened.

"Naruto, we need to get you to the hospital!" Kakashi shouted,"Kusanagi has a very powerful poison and it is spreading at this very moment."

Naruto waved off his concern,"It'll be fine. Kyuubi's taking care of it."

The Hokage froze,"You...know about the Kyuubi?"

Naruto just looked at him like he was an idiot,"Of course I know. The idiotic villagers aren't all that subtle."

Hiruzen sighed,"Naruto, I'm sorry I never told you, it's just-"

His apology was cut off by Naruto,"Do not apologize. It will change nothing. It is not the first terrible decision you've made regarding me, and I am almost certain that it will not be the last." he said curtly.

The Hokage just sighed sadly, but one of the ANBU took offense to his words and jumped down next to him, ninjato drawn and poised to strike,"Do not speak to Hokage-sama that way!"

Naruto simply backhanded him into a tree,"Be silent, weakling. No one was speaking to you."

All of the surrounding ninja got into attacking positions but the Hokage waved them off,"Naruto, you can't just-wait, where are you going?" he asked as he noticed Naruto walking away.

"I have to go find my incompetent teammates so that we may finish this test and I can finally get some fucking decent food." he said over his shoulder.

"Naruto, I still need to know what happened." the Sandaime called out.

"What's to know? Orochimaru showed up, kicked Sasuke around, then I showed up, knocked him out and sent him away with Sakura. We fought and he ran before you showed up." Naruto summarized.

The Hokage sighed tiredly,"Fine, Naruto. I'll see you in a few days." With a wave of his hand, everyone left the area as Naruto made his way to where his teammates were.

About ten minutes later, he found his teammates and they weren't alone. A team from Otogakure(Village Hidden in the Sound) were standing across a bruised and battered Sasuke and a physically devastated Sakura. They weren't the only ones, though. The boy with the hideous green jumpsuit, Rock Lee, was on the ground, bleeding from the ear. Team 10 was looking worn out as well. The other team was smirking in delight at the Konoha Genin's obvious fear and pain. Naruto jumped between his team and the Oto team. The Konoha Genin looked relieved at his arrival, but the Oto Genin looked amused, thinking one more person would not make a difference.

"I'm in a foul mood, so I'm only going to give you one chance." Naruto stated."Set your scroll down and leave or I will kill you all and take it anyway."

"Yeah, right." one of the boys said with a smirk."Why don't you hand over Uchiha Sasuke so we can kill him and we'll think about leaving the rest of you alone."

Naruto ignored his words,"You have five seconds. Five."

The boy who spoke scowled,"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Four."

"Zaku, just kill him." his other teammate, who was covered in bandages, ordered the boy, who grinned.

"Three."

Zaku extended his arms, showing the holes he had in his palms,"Heh, alright. He won't know what hit him!"

"Two."

"Naruto, don't be stupid!" Shikamaru called out."You can't fight them all on your own! Get out of the way!

"One." Naruto finished darkly.

As Zaku prepared to fire his technique, Naruto was suddenly in front of him, impaling the arrogant boy on his claws. The boy gasped and spat up blood as Naruto threw him off his claws. The boy gasped for breath but before his teammates could move to help him, Naruto stomped on his throat, crushing it and instantly killing the arrogant Oto-nin.

Everyone was staring at him wide-eyed at what the blond had just done but Naruto was slowly approaching the other two Oto-nin, who seemed to quickly lose their recent cockiness,"W-Wait! W-We changed our m-minds. We'll g-give you the scroll a-and leave with n-no more trouble." the bandaged ninja stuttered.

Naruto stopped in front of him and held out his hand for the scroll which the boy quickly and shakily pulled it out, giving it to him. Luckily for Team 7, it was a Heaven Scroll. As the terrified boy turned to leave, Naruto grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Too little, too late." Naruto said before crushing the Oto-nin's throat and tossing the corpse behind him, which landed next to his teammate's corpse. The only female Oto-nin screamed in horror before trying to run away from the psychotic Konoha-nin. Naruto simply shifted his arm into its whipfist form and extended it to catch the girl and bring her back to him.

"N-No! P-Please d-don't k-kill m-me!" the girl begged.

Naruto just stared at her for a moment before tossing her into the air and cutting her in half with his whipfist. The blond was walking away before the two pieces of the girl hit the ground.

"Let's go." he ordered his teammates.

Everyone was shocked at how detached he was acting at the fact that he had just mercilessly killed three Genin and not even batted an eye. Sakura just obediently followed him, staring at the blond with more fear than she ever had before. She had never seen someone killed right in front of her before. It seemed as though it didn't dawn on her that, as a kunoichi, she would have to kill people as well. Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't bothered at all. He had seen his entire clan slaughtered in front of him countless times for three days straight, so he wasn't about to feel pity for three of his enemies. He was wondering how Naruto had gotten so powerful, but he was too exhausted to ask/demand right now. However, one person took exception to his brutal methods.

"Hey, you! That was most unyouthful!" Rock Lee cried as he stumbled to his feet.

Naruto turned to look at him,"Excuse me?"

"Those two had already surrendered, so there was no honor in killing them." the Taijutsu specialist exclaimed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow,"Honor? I am a shinobi. Honor has nothing to do with anything we do in the line of duty. If I killed enemies who had surrendered, what difference does that make? One of them could have possibly become more powerful and returned for revenge. What then? You would have regretted not killing them before, that's what. Do not attempt to lecture me on something you don't fully understand. Regardless, I do not need your permission nor your approval for my actions." With his piece said, Naruto turned in the direction of the tower, leaving everyone speechless.

_~A Few Days Later~_

Naruto sighed in relief as he finished his fifth plate of barbeque. His team had gotten to the tower about an hour after they left the other without running into any trouble whatsoever. Team 7 had discovered they were the second team to enter the tower, entering only an hour after the team from Suna, which surprised him seeing as Suna-nin were known to be relatively weak compared to the ninja of the other Great Five Villages. Or maybe that was just how he felt. He had also been uncharacteristically pissed off for the past few days and he knew it was because Orochimaru had seriously injured him and gotten away before he could kill him for it. The Oto team he had killed had calmed him down a bit, but he still needed to work off his frustrations. He suddenly felt a presence next to him.

"Naruto-san," the boar masked ANBU addressed him with barely restrained disgust,"Hokage-sama requests your presence."

Naruto held out his arm for the ANBU to grab, which the boar masked ninja only did with the greatest of reluctance. It was as if touching Naruto disgusted the man down to his very core. Naruto idly wondered if the ANBU would take a shower or perhaps boil his hand afterward. They quickly disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared in front of the Hokage, who was reading an orange book and giggling. As soon as he realized had company, he stashed the book away and coughed in embarrassment.

"Oh! Naruto! I was just-"

"I don't care." Naruto said flatly.

The Hokage coughed,"Of course. Now, the reason why I called you here is to get a full report on what happened in the forest."

Naruto rolled his eyes but complied and told him everything from entering the forest to the giant snake to his fight with Orochimaru. Needless to say, the Hokage was quite impressed.

"Naruto, it is quite impressive that you were able to fight a Sannin to a draw." the Hokage started.

"I don't believe he took me entirely serious until near the end of the fight and I was forced to call on the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto interjected.

"Regardless, you are obviously more skilled than anyone thought. Which leads me to a few questions. First, there were shards of ice at the scene of the fight and you admitted to freezing the wall of snakes. So, my question is: How do you have the Hyoton?" the old man asked sternly.

Naruto shrugged lightly,"I don't know."

The Hokage slammed his hands down on his desk and glared,"Do not lie to me, Naruto! You will tell me how you have the Hyoton now or I will throw you in the T&I department and have the answer's ripped from your head." he threatened.

Naruto glared back at the man,"Cease posturing, you senile old fool! We all know you're too weak-willed to do anything like that anymore and if you try, I will not hesitate to fight back." Naruto promised.

The two ANBU hiding in the shadows came forward and drew their weapons,"Do not threaten the Hokage, _boy, _or we will not hesitate to kill you." the boar masked ANBU, the same one who had brought him to the Sandaime, threatened with the other ANBU grunting in agreement. He noted that the other ANBU was the one he had backhanded into a tree in the forest after his fight with Orochimaru.

Naruto stood up and glared at the two weaklings, though he made sure he kept Sarutobi in his peripheral vision."If you really want to know how I have the Hyoton, Hokage-_sama, _then why don't I give you a first hand demonstration?" he snarled as he shifted his arms into their claw form.

Hiruzen stood up,"Stop this right now!" he ordered."ANBU, leave us."

"But-"

"Now! And do not tell anyone about this, understand?" the Hokage demanded, leaking KI.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." the ANBU huffed before leaving the room and Naruto's arms went back to normal. The Hokage, as well as Naruto, took a few deep breaths to calm themselves and sat back down.

"Naruto, just...please tell me how you have the Hyoton. I swear it won't leave this room." the Hokage promised tiredly.

Naruto just stared at him for a few moments before sighing,"Fine. You know how I was injected with the Blacklight Virus and the powers it gave me?" The old man nodded,"Well, there are some powers I have not told anyone about. When I kill someone, I can choose whether I want to consume them or not."

The Hokage looked disgusted,"You _eat _them?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately."No, I do not eat them. I can simply absorb their body into mine when I kill them. When I do, I gain their memories, skills, techniques, everything about them. I can perfectly copy their behavior and mannerisms and literally become that person if I so choose." the blond explained.

The Hokage was wide-eyed,"Naruto, that's incredible! You would be the perfect spy! You could uncover secrets in an hour that would take others years!" the Hokage exclaimed, in awe of all the possibilities Naruto could achieve through use of this power."But that still doesn't tell me how you got the Hyoton."

"During our mission to Nami, we came across Momochi Zabuza and his accomplice. That accomplice just so happened to have the Hyoton Kekkei Genkai and I thought it was rather useful, so I consumed him." Naruto explained.

"I see. Thank you for sharing that with me." the Hokage said but suddenly remembered something. Over the years, several people have disappeared and presumed to be dead, including shop owners and Konoha ninja. There was never any body found but there was sometimes blood found at the scene. The Hokage remembered that the first victim was a young Chunin instructor working at the Academy. That particular Chunin was Naruto's instructor and he was the only one who failed the class, or so it was thought before his test scores were reviewed and it revealed that he had actually passed. Later that week, the instructor disappeared and was never heard from again. That was also around the time that Naruto's skills spiked. The Hokage proceeded to tell this to the boy in front of him.

Naruto simply cocked his head to the side and replied with,"How coincidental."

The Sandaime shook his head,"Whatever, Naruto. I also wanted to know how long you have know about the Kyuubi and about your mother."

Naruto gained a dark look on his face,"Do not call that woman my mother. She lost that right a long time ago."

"Very well, Naruto. I suppose I can finally understand why you dropped Uzumaki as your last name." the Hokage said as Naruto nodded.

"The Kyuubi is actually the one that told me about my mother. I met it when I was injected with the virus. As you know, I can consume anything sentient, so Kyuubi was quick to strike a deal with me: I would not consume it and it would lend me its chakra without attempting to gain control." the blond boy explained.

"I see, but why didn't you tell me." Sarutobi asked.

"You probably won't believe me when I say this, but I assure you I am being truthful when I say that it just didn't cross my mind." Naruto said, shrugging.

"Really?" the Hokage said sceptically with a raised eyebrow.

"I had a lot of things on my mind and I didn't want to sit in a waiting room for hours on end."

"Very well, Naruto, but I must ask if you plan to do anything to your mot-Kushina." the old man asked carefully.

"I'm going to kill her." Naruto said casually.

"Naruto, I know being abandoned hurts-"

"I'm not going to kill her because of that." Naruto said, shaking his head,"I'm going to kill her because she tried to kill me when I was a baby and I swore to myself that I would never let anyone walk all over me ever again."

The Hokage looked a bit sad,"Simple payback, Naruto? That's not a very good reason for trying to kill someone."

"Perhaps, but it is the path I have chosen and I will not change it now. Besides, I believe the only reason she has come back is to finish the job." Naruto pointed out. The Hokage wanted to refute this statement but had to admit that he was probably right. He then looked at the clock and nearly jumped.

"Naruto, I'd love to continue this conversation but you and I have to get to the arena."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Now come with me." the old man said as he left the room.

"Alright. Also, I...apologize for my for previous behavior, Hokage-sama." The last part of his statement came out a bit strained.

The Hokage waved it off,"It's fine, Naruto. I understand why you lost your cool, but why don't you try to not let it happen again." he said sternly.

Naruto nodded,"Of course."

They reached the arena quickly and the Hokage took his place in front of the senseis and several Jonin of Konoha while Naruto took his place behind his teammates. Naruto noted that, along with his team, the other rookies, Team Gai, another Konoha team, the team from Suna, and the team from Uzushio made it. As Naruto looked around, he suddenly locked eyes with one of the senseis.

The one with the Uzushio hitai-ate.

Naruto stared at Kushina with obvious hate in his eyes and Kushina did the same with Naruto. They continue staring at each other even through the Hokage's announcement of preliminary bouts and revealing that the Chunin Exams are only held as a replacement for war. The only reason they stopped their staring contest was because the Genin, except for two, and senseis started leaving the arena floor, similar to how his glaring contest with his brother ended.

Naruto and the other Konoha ninja walked up to the balcony while the foreign ninja situated themselves on the other one. Naruto looked up to the giant screen that announced the matches. He also noticed that Kabuto had apparently excused himself from the competition.

**Akadō Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke**

The match was nothing special. Akado was a one-trick-pony who only used a technique that sucked chakra from his opponents, so Sasuke was easily able to avoid and defeat him with Ninjutsu and his Sharingan. After the match, it looked like even Sasuke couldn't believe he had won so easily.

**Yamanaka Ino vs Haruno Sakura**

Thanks to Sakura's training, she was able to easily trap Ino in a C-Rank Genjutsu and hold a kunai to her throat, forcing the blond girl to give up.

**Sabaku no Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi **

Like his teammate, Tsurugi was also a one-trick-pony. He could stretch his limbs and move his body unnaturally like Orochimaru to try and constrict Kankuro. It seemed as though he had successfully broken the Suna-nin's neck, when it was revealed to only be a puppet. Kankuro quickly used his puppet to constrict Tsurugi, forcing him to submit.

**Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji**

In Naruto's mind, this match was pathetic. Neji said a few derogatory words to his cousin and, instead of shrugging it off like a ninja is supposed to, she started crying and gave up.

"Pathetic." Naruto commented.

Kurenai, who was nearby, took offense to his comment and glared at him,"Be quiet. Hinata has had a hard life and, as a result, her confidence is nonexistent.

Naruto turned to the red-eyed beauty,"Then tell her to suck it up or quit being a shinobi before she gets herself and her teammates killed. And do not speak to me about 'having a hard life'. Hers could not compare." with that, Naruto turned back to the arena, indicating that the conversation was over.

**Sabaku no Temari vs Higurashi Tenten**

Temari won this match easily. It wasn't that Tenten was weak, it was simply a bad matchup for her, a long-range weapons user, to go up against someone like Temari, a kunoichi who specializes in wind techniques.

**Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Koji**

As Kiba stood across from the Naruto look-a-like, he couldn't help but ask something that had been bothering him and the other Konoha Genin for a while,"Why do you look just like Naruto?"

The other boy, who was dressed in a dark red, padded shirt and black pants with black sandals, raised an eyebrow,"Is that the name it's using? Well, it's not really any of your business either way, so let's just get this over with."

This match wasn't anything much. Kiba fought fiercely but his opponent completely outclassed him in every way. Koji was faster, stronger, and more agile. He was quickly able to incapacitate Akamaru, forcing Kiba to give up lest his partner be subjected to even more harm.

**Aburame Shino vs Akimichi Choji **

Naruto came to the conclusion that Choji was mentally deficient. As soon as the match was started, Choji used his clan's technique to expand his body into a giant sphere and tuck his arms, legs, and head in and rolled forward in an attempt to crush Shino. The bug user was content to let Choji tire himself out and, as soon as the exhausted Choji returned to normal size, he had his bugs cover the other boy and suck the rest of the Akimichi's chakra out, knocking him out.

**Sabaku no Gaara vs Rock Lee**

This match was rather intense. Naruto was shocked at the speed Lee could reach and his determination. He didn't think any Genin other than himself could reach that level of speed. He actually found himself wanting to fight him. On the other hand, he wasn't all that impressed with Gaara. He used nothing but sand and Naruto had several ways to counter that. Unfortunately for Naruto, Gaara ended up winning after he crushed Lee's right arm and leg.

**Nara Shikamaru vs Uzumaki Kado**

This match wasn't all that exciting. The Uzumaki was rather brash and had great physical strength and speed, though not as much as Lee, and used a sword expertly but he was no match for Skikamaru's keen intellect. The shadow using boy eventually caught the readhead in his shadow and made to impale himself with an imaginary sword. Well, imaginary for Shikamaru. Needless to say, Kado gave up.

**Uzumaki Ai vs Naruto**

Naruto jumped over the railing and waited for the only female of the Uzushio team to make her way down. As the girl passed her teammates, Koji whispered to her.

"Make it suffer, but don't kill it. That's my job."

Ai nodded and made her way down to stand across from Naruto, smirking confidently. When the proctor called for the match to start, she opened her mouth to taunt him. All Uzushio ninja had been told about how Koji's brother, Naruto, had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him and had taken over the boy. They were all told to incapacitate it if they came across it, and bring it back to their village for judgement.

Before she could even utter a sound, she found Naruto in front of her, slamming his knee into her stomach. He proceeded to elbow her in the back of her neck and roundhouse kick her hard enough into a wall that she got stuck in it. He walked up to her and grabbed her head and pulled her out...

...only to slam her headfirst into the ground. He picked the battered and terrified girl up again, shifted the arm he wasn't holding her up with into its claw form and proceeded to impale the redheaded girl. Before Hayate, the proctor, could stop the match, Naruto ripped his claws out in a downward fashion, disemboweling her, getting her blood and innards all over him. He tossed the corpse away from him, his face never changing from its blank look.

Most of the Genin and even some Jonin looked horrified at what had just transpired. Kakashi and the Sandaime just closed their eyes, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata threw up, but the Suna-nin had seen Gaara do the same countless times, and Gaara himself looked nearly aroused at all the blood and violence.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Koji screamed. In a poof of smoke, a well-crafted sword appeared in his had and he jumped over the railing, aiming to cut Naruto in half vertically. Naruto easily dodged the strike and shifted his arms into their claw forms. Koji turned to him, rage clear in his eyes and made to lunge at him. Before he could, he was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his mother, Kushina, holding him back, glaring coldly at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Koji, but there's nothing we can do right now but mourn Ai's loss." she said softly to her grief-stricken son. Then, she resumed glaring at Naruto,"But you will pay for that, demon." They turned to walk out of the arena but a soft voice stopped them.

"Uzumaki Kushina." Koji and Kushina turned back to the speaker, Naruto. His eyes were shadowed and he was silent for a few moments before he looked up and his Kyuubi-fied eyes glared at them while its oppressive chakra filled the air.

"**YOU'RE NEXT!"**

_~End~_

And I finally finish this chapter which probably isn't as long as I think it it.

You know, I went on Narutopedia to look for a fire jutsu to use, but the list of them was gone. I was rather put out.

I've also been contemplating something. Naruto could consume anything sentient, right? Well, isn't Samehada technically a sentient being? So, theoretically, Naruto should be able to consume the sword and gain its ability to absorb chakra, right. Though I have to say that even if people agree with me, I'm not sure I would use it. That would make him stupidly overpowered. Though, I might anyway. Who knows?

**Spoiler Alert, I guess. Also a Rant.**

You know, I read a lot of stories and I am astounded on how many people still refer to Tobi as Madara. I think it's pretty clear that Tobi is Obito at this point, so what the fuck? The only reason people don't want to admit it is because they like Obito. I do too, but come on! Kishimoto's practically slapping us across the face with it! I'm fine with it if the author is making Obito one of the main characters, but, otherwise, there is no reason. They also bring up time discrepancies as the reason it can't be him and then bring up it being Shisui, who was like 7 at the time of the Kyuubi attack, or Kagami, who has had less screen time than Tora the Cat.

On the other hand, Kishimoto is making it rather obvious that it is Obito, so perhaps he'll pull a twist and make it someone else. Personally, I kind of like the theory that it's Obito's father, who became so grief stricken at his son's death that he swears to make peace no matter what.

I also have a feeling we're going to be trolled next week and we'll be back with Sasuke or the Kage's.

**End Spoilers/Rant.**

See ya later.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all of the reviews!

Guest: Ai was not his half-sister. She was just an Uzumaki.

xxAkuxx: I would, but he's kinda dead, and Naruto can't consume dead things.

ShibobiTwin05: Thank you for pointing out the Sasuke thing. Also, I guess I should remind you that** Kushina was never the Kyuubi's jinchuriki in this story.**

TeninChwang: That scene with the Hokage may have been a bit odd but it felt right when I was writing it. Also, yes I have stated that Naruto will only kill people he considers enemies, and Ai was an enemy simply because she was an Uzumaki. Concerning people still referring to Tobi as Madara, what I meant was when people create new stories and still have him refer to himself as Madara, even in his own thoughts. For example, I read a time travel fic recently and everybody still referred to him as Madara. But I do get what you mean about the name thing. Like when everybody found out the Kyubi's real name, they have their Naruto's find out Kyubi's name in the very next chapter they release. Or like when Naruto finally makes friends with the Kyubi by being nice, they all have their Naruto be all sympathetic, and pretend Kushina was too, even though we know that she was certainly not.

Several Reviewers: Why does no one get that Naruto doesn't consume everyone because he doesn't want everyone knowing about that ability? Nearly everyone would try to kill him then.

_~Start~_

"Now that all of the matches are over, could I have the winners come down to the Arena floor?" the proctor called out. Said winners, Sasuke, Sakura, still looking sick, Kankuro, Neji, Temari, Koji, still glaring daggers at Naruto, Shino, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Naruto all lined up in front of the proctor. Then, Anko walked up, carrying a hat.

"Alright, maggots! Each one of you will pick a slip of paper out of this hat. Each slip has a number on it, going from one to ten." she declared, walking up to Sasuke first and ending with Naruto. "Now, tell us your number!"

"Of course, number one." Sasuke declared with an arrogant smirk. Kakashi saw this as a sign of the last Uchiha regressing back into his overly-arrogant personality, so he knew he would have to nip that in the bud.

"Five." Sakura said.

"Seven." the puppet user declared, hoping he wouldn't get either of the two psychos in his next match.

"Two." Neji announced, knowing fate would allow him to defeat his opponent, no matter who it was.

"Ten." Temari spoke, thinking along the same lines as her brother.

"Eight." Koji declared, still angry that his teammate had been killed by that blond demon.

"Six." Shino said quietly, already formulating plans to defeat his opponent.

"Three." Gaara said softly, hoping to prove his existence against the blond(read: kill), Naruto.

"Nine." Shikimaru drawled, groaning at the fact that he had to fight a girl.

"Four." Naruto said coldly, still a bit angry.

"Alright, everyone. These will be the matches for the third exam next month." the proctor said through coughs, holding up a sheet of paper with all of their names on it.

First Round:

Match One: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Hyuuga Neji

Match Two: Sabaku no Gaara vs Naruto

Match Three: Haruno Sakura vs. Aburame Shino

Match Four: Sabaku no Kankuro vs Uzumaki Koji

Match Five: Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari

Second Round:

Match Six: Winner of Match One vs Winner of Match Two

Match Seven: Winner of Match Three vs Winner of Match Four

Winner of Match Five gets a by for this round

Third Round:

Match Eight: Winner of Match Six vs Winner of Match Seven vs Winner of Match Five

"So, does this mean that only one of us has the opportunity to become a Chunin?" Sakura asked, fearing her opportunity to advance in rank and impress Sasuke just dissipated.

The old Hokage spoke up to answer,"No. Whether you advance or not is dependent on how you perform in each of your matches."

"So all of us could become Chunin..." Temari started.

"Or none of us." Shino finished for her.

The Hokage nodded, "Correct. The Final Exam will take place exactly one month from now in the arena. Dismissed.

After they were dismissed, Team 7 walked back to Kakashi, who seemed to have just finished a conversation with Kurenai.

"Hello team." Kakashi said with an eye-smile. "I'm proud of all of you for getting into the final exam." Sakura and Sasuke stood a little straighter in pride but Naruto didn't care for pointless praise. Kakashi took on a more serious visage, "Sasuke, you have a tough opponent next month, so I'm going to train you exclusively for the next month." Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "And I'm going to stop your _regression_." Kakashi said, smiling sadistically while Sasuke's eyes got wide in fear. He remembered the first time. Kakashi suddenly leaned in close and whispered, "Pineapples."

Sasuke flinched violently and repeatedly stuttered out apologies.

Ignoring Sasuke, the silver-haired man turned to his other students, "Now don't think I'm going to leave you two high and dry. Sakura, I talked to Kurenai and she said she'd train you since Shino will be training with his clan."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Then she looked behind Kakashi, "And thank you, too, Kurenai-sensei. The red-eyed woman gave her a quick smile before she went back to talking to Shino.

"And Naruto. I really don't think you need any training, but if you do want some, go to the bath houses tomorrow around noon." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded. "Good. Dismissed."

_~The Next Day~_

Naruto knew he didn't need any training but decided to check out the bath houses like Kakashi suggested anyway, just out of curiosity. As he looked around, he noticed an old, white haired man peeking through a hole in the fence on the female side of the bath house and giggling rather creepily. However, Naruto also noticed that, while he didn't seem like it, the man was well aware of his surroundings and was on alert for an attack. From his amassed memories, Naruto immediately knew who this man was.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin." he called.

"Eh? Ah, leave me alone, brat. Can't you see I'm busy?" he replied without looking from his 'activity.'

"Sannin, look at me before I alert the females to your presence." Naruto threatened.

Jiraiya immediately whirled around with an annoyed look on his face, "Look, brat, I don't have time to-"

"Females, there is a lecher peeping on you." Naruto called.

Jiraiya's jaw dropped as the wall to the women's bath was destroyed by a plethora of enraged women. Once they caught sight of Jiraiya, they homed in on him and started beating the living hell out of him with various weapons they, for some reason, already had on hand. It was like they were expecting this. Naruto was a bit surprised at how viciously they were attacking the legendary ninja. When they were finished overreacting, they turned to Naruto.

"Were you peeking, too?" one of the women asked threateningly.

"No, but even if I were, you would try nothing if you value your lives." Naruto threatened, flashing his killing intent, causing all of the women to stumble back in fear. You'd think they would know not to threaten Naruto by now.

A strong hand clasped his shoulder, "That's enough." Jiraiya, who was somehow perfectly healed, said with shocked eyes. Before Naruto could react, Jiraiya shunshinned them to a clearing in the nearby forest.

"What was that, brat?" Jiraiya asked angrily.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked, cocking his head.

"You know what I'm talking about! You threatening those women was crossing a line!" the white-haired man yelled heatedly.

Naruto crossed his arms, "They threatened me. I simply threatened them back."

Jiraiya relaxed a bit, "So, you wouldn't have hurt them at all?"

"I didn't say that. If they had attacked me, I would have killed them all." Naruto said with zero emotion.

Jiraiya immediately stiffened back up, "You would have killed them even though you know they couldn't have hurt you at all?"

"They should know not to try in the first place," the blonde replied coldly. "But it didn't happen, so I don't see why you are dwelling on it."

Jiraiya was shocked and not just a little bit disgusted at this boy, "Who are you?" he asked. Of course, that wasn't a serious question. He knew who this boy was, there was just a tiny part of his that was hoping that he was mistaken and Minato's kid wasn't a psychotic killer.

"Naruto."

_'Damn,' _Jiraiya thought to himself,_ 'What happened to him?' _ He decided to be absolutely sure of the boy's identity, so he used what he thought was the boy's full name.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

In a flash, the blonde was gripping the from of his shirt tightly and was angrily staring Jiraiya in the eyes, "No, _just Naruto._" he growled as he shoved the Sannin away.

_'Jesus, this kid's strength could rival Tsunade's.' _he thought in amazement. _'He obviously knows about his mother, too.' _ "Alright, _Naruto, _what is it that you want?"

"I am in the finals of the Chunin Exams. Kakashi, my sensei, told me that if I wanted to be trained, I should come to the bath houses around noon." the blonde explained.

_'Gee, thanks Kakashi.' _the Sannin thought sarcastically. He really didn't want to train the blonde psycho, but he owed it to Minato to train his son.

"Alright, Naruto, what do you want me to teach you?"

"Well, I doubt you could teach me anything, really." he said

Jiraiya stiffened. This little... "Excuse me? I'll have you know I could teach you thousands of things!" he then started rambling the names of several different techniques and taijutsu styles. Naruto was starting to get irritated.

"So, all you can teach me are techniques I will never use and fighting styles I do not need?" at Jiraiya's silence, he turned around and started to leave.

"Wait!" the Sannin called, "I do have one other thing you might be interested in!"

Naruto stopped, his interest piqued. "What?"

"How would you like to sign the Toad Summoning Contract?" Jiraiya asked, smiling triumphantly.

"Toads are useless to me." Naruto answered and continued walking. Now, some may be wondering why he didn't just tell Jiraiya he had a different summoning contract. Well, that is because, while he could summon the Kyuubi because of a contract between the two of them, that was it. There was no fox clan, and, even if there were, Kyuubi is a bijuu and would not be the leader, regardless. Therefore, he was allowed to sign a different contract, as well.

This got Jiraiya a bit angry. He never liked when someone disrespected the toads. "Hey," he yelled angrily, "Toads are not useless! I'll have you know they saved me many times in the pa-"

"Be silent, Sannin. I did not say toads were useless, I said they were useless _to me." _Naruto said in irritation. "They do not fit with my style. I need something quick and powerful, not slow and sturdy."

Jiraiya sighed in frustration, "Well, jeez, kid, how does Kakashi teach you?"

Naruto shrugged, "We usually just spar."

"That's it?" he asked, dumbfounded. Naruto nodded. "Well, if that's the case, how about you spar with me? I'm much more powerful than Kakashi." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Very well." Naruto answered as he slid into his stance. Jiraiya did the same. After a few moments of absolute stillness, Naruto charged.

_~A few hours later~_

Naruto was walking down a street an hour after he finished his spar with the white haired Sannin (who quickly decided that not taking Naruto serious was bad for his health). He was just turning a corner when he spotted his would-be student.

"Naruto-senpai!" Konohamaru called.

"Yes, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked impassively.

"I challenge you. I know I can hit you this time!" he said with conviction.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Very well, follow me." he said as he started walking towards one of the training grounds.

When they got there, Konohamaru pulled out a small red pole and smirked, "This is one of my family's Bo Staffs. I've been practicing with it non-stop. I know I can hit you with it!" the young boy declared.

"I don't care." was all he said, causing the young Sarutobi to growl and lunge forward.

The next several minutes were spent with Konohamaru attempting to strike Naruto with his staff and Naruto barely dodging each one. For sure, Konohamaru was surprisingly adept with the staff, but Naruto was holding back considerably. If he didn't, Konohamaru would never be able to hit him for at least another ten years. Of course, Naruto never actually expected Konohamaru to hit him for at least another couple of years, so what happened next surprised him. Konohamaru was swinging his staff to hit him in his left cheek, so Naruto stepped back to avoid it. However, Konohamaru suddenly smirked and Naruto realized why when the red staff suddenly extended and struck him across the face. Naruto suddenly whipped his head back to the younger boy with a glare and his arms shimmering, causing his smirk to drop and him to pale, but Naruto quickly calmed himself down, remembering his promise not to hit him back.

"You successfully hit me... very well, I will train you." the blonde said.

"Hell yeah!" the boy exclaimed happily. "When can we start?"

"Now, and you will train until you drop. Laps are first." Naruto said while forming his whipfist, causing the boy to pale drastically.

"Wha?"

"Begin." Naruto said while pulling his arm back.

_~Five Hours Later~_

Konohamaru was on the ground. His clothes were basically tatters at this point and he was covered in a multitude of cuts and bruises. He also had a large gash in his side, that had stopped bleeding, and his left arm was bent at an awkward angle. He was blissfully unconscious.

Naruto looked down at him and concluded that their training session was over. The boy had done much better and lasted a lot longer than Naruto thought he would. He turned to leave but stopped. He sighed but bent down to pick the boy up and slung him over his shoulder.

After about ten minutes of walking through the dark village, he eventually made it to the Hokage's residence. He knocked on the door and almost immediately and clearly worried woman answered the door. Upon seeing him, the woman got even more nervous.

"Can I help you." she asked.

He said nothing but handed Konohamaru over to her. Upon seeing him, she appeared to be relieved until she saw his wounds. She looked up to glare at Naruto, who was already walking away.

"What were you doing with my son?" she yelled. She may have been a bit scared of Naruto, but she wasn't going to let him get away with hurting her only child.

"Training." he said without turning around. Before she could question him further, he was already gone. She hurriedly closed the door to tend to her son's wounds.

_~The Next Morning: With Konohamaru~_

As soon as he woke up, Konohamaru groaned in pain. Almost immediately, his mother was by his side.

"Honey! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, fussing over him.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm just sore. These cuts don't even sting." he said, hoping to get his mother off of his back. Honestly, she was such a worrier!

"Thank goodness, but what were you doing with that boy." she asked, switching her tone from worried to stern.

"Naruto?" she nodded. "He was training me."

"Training!" she exclaimed. "I don't know much about ninja, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to come back from training half-dead!"

He rolled his eyes, "Mom, you're exaggerating. Naruto made sure I wouldn't get any serious injuries." he said before gazing down at his left arm and gaining a confused look on his face.

Seeing his look, his mother asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said absently as he flexed his arm. "I just could have sworn my arm was broken.."

_~Time Skip~_

The next month passed in very much the same way, with Naruto spending the afternoon with Jiraiya, who quickly learned to take the blonde seriously, sparring, if that's what you want to call it. To other people, their sparring sessions looked more like death matches. Anyway, after sparring with Jiraiya, he would go to one of the training grounds and Konohamaru would be waiting for Naruto to train him. His mother didn't want him to go back after the first time, but Konohamaru wasn't going to pass up this opportunity after all the work he put into trying to hit Naruto. Naruto was slightly surprised that the younger boy kept showing up every day even though he would get beaten up each time.

Currently, Naruto was standing with the other finalists in the arena, except for Sasuke, who wasn't there yet, staring up at the unusual amount of birds flying around the arena. After greeting the Kazekage, Naruto saw the Sandaime stand up.

"Greetings! I welcome you all to the bi-annual Chunin Selection Exams! The nine Genin standing before you are all vying for a chance to show you what they can do and to prove they are ready to become Chunin! The first match was supposed to be Uchiha Sasuke vs. Hyuuga Neji, however, Uchiha Sasuke is not currently here, so his match will be postponed to last. If he is not here at that time, he will be disqualified." he said to much booing from the crowd. "Please, people, we still have many great matches for you. Since the first match has been postponed, the next match is Sabaku no Gaara vs. Naruto! Proctor, take it from here!"

Said proctor, a different one from the prelims named Genma stepped forward, "Alright, everyone except for Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara, please go to the finalists' box." After everyone left, Naruto and Gaara were left staring at each other. "Are you both ready?" Genma asked. Both nodded.

"Alright...Begin!"

_~End~_

And there you have it. If you're wondering what took me so long, well...the last time I updated was a few days before I left for college, and my first semester just ended a few days ago, so that should answer your question. It wasn't like I was doing nothing, though! I played Prototype 2! I have to say that I'm kind of disappointed with it. Oh, I still like it and all, but they cut out a lot of the moves and took out the armor power for some stupid reason, and is it just me or is James Heller a lot slower than Alex Mercer?

On another note, constantly reviewing just to tell me to update, while amusing, won't get you anywhere.

Also, I discovered another thing I hate that some authors do:

"_Alright, everyone, I want (insert number here) reviews or I'm not going to update!"_

I can understand that people want their stories to be reviewed, but telling them to review or you're not updating is really just childish and petty.

I also just realized something that I probably should have a while ago. Roshi is the jinchuriki of the Yonbi, and the Yonbi's name is Son Goku! I thought that was kind of cool.

See ya later.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the reviews!

Guest: You, sir, are incorrect. Biannual means twice a year. Biennial means every two years.

Unknown-Ark: Sister?

Forgottenkami: Why did you review just to tell me that?

Akira Stridder: Be scared. Be very, very scared...

death angel: Stop that.

Also, about the whole forgiving his brother thing, it seems that everyone thinks it would be a bad idea, so I won't do that. I only mentioned it as an errant thought, I didn't really think about it.

_~Start~_

As soon as the proctor started the match, copious amounts of sand poured out of Gaara's gourd, "Are you ready to prove my existence, Naruto?"

Naruto simply stared at him, getting into his fighting stance. Suddenly, the sand rushed forward, trying to encase Naruto. Using his superior speed, Naruto was easily able to dodge the sand, while Gaara just stood with his arms crossed.

Naruto was getting rather bored. Just like he thought, Gaara was really nothing special. He decided he would end this quickly so he could get to the match he really wanted. After dodging another attempt from the sand to capture, he sprinted towards the stationary redhead. The sand tried to defend its master, but Naruto easily bypassed it and punched Gaara across the face, sending him flying. Naruto jumped after him, intending to do more damage to the other boy, but the sand near where the readhead landed formed into spikes, intending to impale the blonde as he landed.

However, Naruto was able to air-dash away from the the spikes, landing safely a few meters away. Gaara stood up, sand falling from his armor at the point of impact. He was grinning sadistically at Naruto.

"Yes, that's it, Mother wants your blood, Naruto! You will prove my existence!" Gaara shouted gleefully.

"Be silent, weakling. You are pathetic, relying on your sand and using nothing else. You do not frighten me, and you are most certainly not worth my time." Naruto said coldly, causing Gaara to growl and send his sand at the blond, using his hands this time so it moved faster.

It was still too slow to catch Naruto, though. He easily danced around the sand, getting progressively closer to the other boy. Gaara then summoned a large wall of sand and sent it towards Naruto in order to stop his progression.

Naruto formed his claws, causing a lot of the spectators to gasp in fright, and slashed at the wall, easily dispersing it and continued on towards the redhead. Naruto reformed his claws into his regular arms and punched the redheaded jinchuriki into the air. Naruto followed, raining blow after blow on Gaara, like Lee had done a month ago, causing his sand armor to become severely cracked. Gaara's sand was too slow to keep up, so it couldn't protect the boy.

Naruto suddenly flipped over Gaara and grabbed two handfuls of his shirt. Then, he sent his biomass out of his body, propelling them both downward. Naruto used his wind manipulation to blow the sand away from them so that there would be no cushion for Gaara causing the boy to land face first into the ground, making a crater from the powerful impact.

Naruto stared down coldly at Gaara, wondering if it was over. Then, something he didn't expect happened. Gaara's body suddenly turned to sand and encased Naruto's hands and feet. Naruto tried to free his limbs from the sand, but, despite his vast physical strength, the sand was too strong to break. Suddenly, there was a lot more sand around the blonde and started encasing his entire body. Naruto formed his musclemass and broke free of the sand holding his hands, but as soon as he did, more sand took its place. Soon, his entire body was encased and he couldn't move at all.

"**Sabaku Kyū!** **(Sand Binding Coffin!)** Hahahaha! Now, Naruto, you will prove my existence!" Gaara shouted maniacally before clenching his fist, "**Sabaku Sōsō!(Sand Waterfall Funeral!)."**

The sand encasing Naruto imploded, crushing everything inside, including the blonde. Then, Gaara opened the bottom of his Sand Coffin and a black liquid slowly dripped out. After it stopped, Gaara's sand returned to his gourd.

"Is that all you had, Naruto? I am disappointed." the redhead said, returning to his previous calm persona.

Everyone was shocked that there was a death in the very first match, and the residents of Konoha were shocked at who exactly it was that was killed.

_~In the Finalist Box~_

Sakura was shocked that the seemingly invincible Naruto had died, but she was even more shocked at the slight twinge of sadness that hit her. Sure, she was terrified of him and he had threatened to kill her on more than one occasion, but he hadn't done that in a while and he had saved her and Sasuke's lives many times. She had also noticed that he had slightly warmed up to her and Sasuke, so she understood why she felt a little sad.

"What did I tell you?" Kankuro asked haughtily, "No one can beat Gaara."

Koji clenched his fists in anger. Oh, he wasn't mad that Naru-_Kyuubi,_ he mentally corrected himself, was killed. He was mad that he wasn't the one to do it. He looked up to the sky and watched as the birds that had been circling the arena swoop down near what was once the Kyuubi, before he shunshinned to his mother.

"Kaa-san," he said quietly, "what do we do, now?"

Kushina was silent for a moment, "Nothing, Koji. Our mission is over, even if we weren't the ones to complete it. Now, your brother's soul can fly free." she said with a soft smile.

Koji nodded, "Understood, kaa-san. Should I still continue with the finals?"

Kushina smirked, "Of course. We still need to bring client to our nation, after all. I know you can beat that redhead as well as anyone else in this tournament. Go show them the power of Uzushio."

Koji smirked, "Yes, Kaa-san!"

_~In the Kage Box~_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was saddened by the loss of a boy that represented his failures over the last thirteen years, as well as the fact that, whether Naruto felt the same or not, he lost someone he felt was a grandson and he wasn't ashamed to admit the disappointment of losing a very powerful shinobi.

Next to the Sandaime, Orochimaru was grinning sadistically at witnessing the death of the nuisance that prevented him from marking Sasuke with his cursed mark.

_'That's what you get, boy!'_

_~Back on the Field~_

Genma soon snapped out of his shock at an apparent A-Rank shinobi dying to a Genin from another village so easily, and remembered that it was his job to call the matches. He took one more look at the various birds landing around the black puddle of... _something_, and cleared his throat.

"Winner as a result of death, Sabak-"

_**SHIIIIINK!**_

Everyone in the arena immediately turned towards the noise and were shocked to see black spikes protruding from the black puddle piercing each and every bird near it. They were appalled when the birds seem to dissolve and be absorbed into the black puddle, which then started convulsing. Everyone watched in morbid fascination as the black substance started to grow and take on a vaguely human shape. An arm formed, covered in a familiar leather jacket and everyone's eyes widened in disbelief. A head formed along with spiky blonde that everyone was familiar with.

In the Kage box, both the Sandaime and the disguised Orochimaru both shot to their feet and stared down at the reforming body with wide, flabbergasted eyes.

_'Naruto! How is this possible?' _the Sandaime thought in amazement.

_'Not even I am capable of this! This is not possible!' _Orochimaru stared in complete shock and not just a little bit of interest.

Kushina and Koji were staring in consternation and rage.

_'No! I-It was finally over! Naruto was finally free.' _red-haired beauty thought in sadness.

Koji grunted, _'Well, at least I'll be able to finish it off myself."_

Sakura was only half-surprised to find herself relieved, but, like everyone else, she, too, was in complete and total shock.

Back on the field, Naruto's body finished reforming and he was left panting heavily, glaring at Gaara. After catching his breath, Naruto said only seven words.

"You are going to **die **for that."

"No!" Gaara screamed frantically, "I killed you! I _killed _you! You should be gone! How are you alive?"

"I would think it obvious." Naruto said as his form changed again, this time black armor started to cover his form. His armor was a gruesome sight. Pitch black covered in spikes and ridges would strike fear into the heart of all but the most experienced shinobi. Then, he shifted his right arm into his blade and his left into musclemass and pumped wind chakra into both. "I am immortal."

Without wasting another moment, Naruto rushed forward, but at a noticeably slower speed than before, but still quite fast. He used his blade to disperse any sand that got close to him. Before long, he was in front of Gaara, who raised a thick wall of sand to try and protect himself.

It was all for naught, however, as one swing of Naruto's wind-infused blade cut through it easily. Since the sand wall was close to Gaara, the end of Naruto's blade cut through Gaara's sand armor and his skin, drawing blood on the newly made wound on Gaara's chest. Naruto took a step forward and punched the redhead in his face with his musclemass, pulverizing the sand on his face and resulted in a broken nose and jaw for the Ichibi vessel. He was also sent flying to the other side of the arena, hitting the wall before slowly sliding down to the ground.

When he managed to get to his feet, he looked up just in time to see Naruto attempt to hit him with another punch. He was able to clumsily move himself to the side, causing Naruto to hit the arena wall, causing spider web cracks to form on the wall, be fore it collapsed completely. Gaara stared at Naruto, terrified.

Gaara was totally overwhelmed and could do nothing to fend off Naruto's onslaught. Well, except for one thing. Gaara quickly made a hand seal, but could not call out the technique due to his broken jaw. It still worked, however. Naruto saw him make the seal and waited for whatever technique Gaara was attempting to use to take affect. He cocked his head when Gaara fell into a deep sleep.

He wondered why Gaara would do that before a powerful chakra filled the air and sand started to gather around Gaara's unconscious form. It started expanding upward and took the shape of a massive raccoon-like creature. When the creature was fully formed, it let out a joyous roar.

"**Hahahahaha! I'm finally free! Time to start killing! And I'll start with you!"** Shukaku roared with intense glee.

Everyone civilian in the audience was terrified at the sight of the great beast, having flashbacks to the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago, while the shinobi prepared to intervene, but the Hokage stopped them. "Stand down! Unless Naruto submits or the Ichibi starts attacking others, no intervention is allowed! This is still a sanctioned match." The shinobi reluctantly stood down but were still ready to attack the Ichibi if necessary.

The Ichibi attempted to step on Naruto, but he was able to dodge. The insane Ichibi then sent some sand from its body in an attempt to trap the armored boy, but Naruto dodged or dispersed every attempt, until a lucky rope of sand wrapped around his torso.

"**Hahahahahaha! I got you! Sabaku Sōsō!(Sand Waterfall Funeral!)" **Shukaku clenched his fist and the sand imploded, but unlike before, the sand did no damage at all, not even making a dent. **"Argh! You little brat! I'll get you! ****Fūton: Renkūdan! (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet!)" **the Ichibi opened its mouth and sent a massive air bullet at Naruto, who was not quick enough to dodge, and so was hit with the full force of the attack. However, instead of seeing a large stain on the ground like everyone, including Shukaku, was expecting, Naruto's body was fully intact, with no damage visible. **"Dammit!" **Shukaku roared in rage.

Everyone was shock that not only Naruto survived such an attack from the bijuu, but that there was no apparent damage, either. When he said that he was immortal, nobody really believed him, but they were all beginning to wonder if his claim was true on account of the fact that he could survive such an attack. From a bijuu, no less.

Meanwhile, Naruto was deep in thought. _'This is an unfortunate turn of events. If I am to defeat the Ichibi, I'll probably have to get to Gaara's body on the Shukaku's head. However, with my armor, I am not fast enough to reach its head, but if I shift back to my normal state, I will most likely be crushed. There is only one solution to this predicament that I can see. Are you ready, Kyuubi?'_

There was a deep roar within his mindscape, **"Yes, now let me at this weakling!"**

Naruto instantly shifted both of his arms back to their natural form and receded the armor from his hands and around his mouth. He bit his thumb on his right hand, drawing blood, before recovering his mouth with his armor. He spread the blood to all of his fingers, still dodging the attacks of the enraged and insane Shukaku, and made a few handseals before slamming his right hand on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!(Summoning Technique!)" **A large puff of smoke enveloped the arena and everyone waited with baited breath to see what kind of creature was summoned to aid the armored boy in battle.

When the smoke cleared, everyone in the arena paled, everyone with a clear view of the arena paled, and, if it were possible, the Ichibi paled. Orange-red fur, nine flowing tails, blood red eyes with black, vertical slits. There was no mistaking what this creature was.

This was the Kyubi no Kitsune, the same creature that almost annihilated Konoha several years ago and killed the Yondaime Hokage. On top of its head, many Konoha citizens were shocked to see the form of Naruto. All of them thought that the Kyuubi was Naruto, but it seems that when they were told that he wasn't by the Sandaime, he was being truthful. They all paled even more at the realization that they treated an innocent boy like a demon. It was also not lost on most of them that he only started acting like he does after everyone was excessively cruel to him. There was one person in particular who was shocked at the Kyubi's manifestation.

"Kaa-san, what's going on?" Koji tried hard to make his tone free of accusation, but he was failing. Badly. "I thought you said Naruto was the Kyubi, and if he was killed, his soul would go free! If that's true, then why is he standing on that monster's head!"

"Calm down, Koji. It's obvious that the Kyubi is able to summon its old body and control it from your brother's body." Kushina replied calmly.

"Then why hasn't it happened before!" he asked, not calming down in the slightest.

Kushina slapped him across the face, "Koji!" she yelled. "Do not be fooled by the creature's tricks. It probably can't sustain its former body for long, and could most likely only do this since recently. Do you understand?" she asked coldly, raising her hand to threaten to slap him again.

Koji raised his hand to his cheek, "Y-Yes, Kaa-san." he said. _'But I'm not so sure.'_

"**You! You've always looked down on me. Well, I'll show you who's weak right here, right now!" **Shukaku screamed insanely as sand exploded forth from his body.

Kyuubi grinned, **"It amuses me that you think you can defeat me, let alone even harm me." **the Kyuubi then opened its maw and blew out an extremely powerful stream of fire, turning the sand Shukaku attacked with as well as the lower half of Shukaku's body to glass. The heat was so intense that it was felt halfway across the village. With one swing of one of the Kyuubi's tails, the glass was broken into millions of pieces.

The top half of its body fell to the ground and Kyuubi grinned, **"Is that all you have, Shukaku? Pathetic, just like I always knew you were."**

The Shukaku growled, **"Fuck you, Kurama! Let's see how you like this!" **Shukaku opened its mouth and started gathering chakra.

"**Do not use my name in front of these humans!" **Kyubi roared before mirroring the Ichibi's actions, though only using about fifteen percent of its power due to a mental command from Naruto.

After a few moments, they both shot their attacks with a dual shout of, **"Biju Bomb!"**

Both of their attacks fought for dominance for a moment before Kyuubi's, or rather, Kurama's, attack ripped through Shukaku's, enveloping the remains of the Ichibi's body in a large explosion. Since Kurama only used fifteen percent of its power in the attack, the blast didn't harm anyone, but the resulting shockwave blew a few people a few meters away.

"Is he dead?" Naruto asked, speaking for the first time since summoning the Kyubi.

"**No. At the last moment, Shukaku protected the boy's body." **Kurama said before it poofed away, no longer needed.

Now hundreds of feet in the air without anything left to hold him, he was in freefall toward the glass covered ground. Of course, with his armor still activated, he was not harmed in the slightest. He shifted his arms into their claw forms and slowly walked towards Gaara, who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"W-What's going on?" Gaara asked confusedly as he stood up, slowly looking around. He looked at all the glass on the ground with confusion. "I must have kil-" He whipped his head toward a crunching sound and paled when he saw the armored Naruto slowly walking toward him, his claws flashing.

"N-No! S-Stay back! I w-will not let y-you end my existence!" he screamed frantically, backing up. Naruto said nothing.

When he was within ten feet of the redhead, Naruto started to raise his arms in preparation to strike. Before he could, however, two people moved in front of him in battle stances.

It was Temari and Kankuro.

"We won't let you hurt him!" Kankuro declared.

"You'll have to go through us, first!" Temari yelled.

Naruto was prepared to do just that when Genma appeared between them, placing a hand on Naruto's armored chest, briefly surprised at the warmth of it. Genma stared at him and had to admit that he was pretty intimidating. Any less experienced shinobi would cower at the mere sight of him. Luckily for Genma, he wasn't so easily intimidated. He cleared his throat.

"Winner as a result of interference, Naruto!" Genma announced.

Naruto gazed at him for a moment before deactivating his armor and claws. He shot a look at Gaara once more before making his way towards the finalists' box. If Naruto were to be honest, he would tell you that he was surprised when the audience erupted into cheers. They may have been scared of him, but that was a match seen only once in a lifetime, and they were going to show their appreciation.

Back with Gaara, he was gazing at his siblings with shock and confusion written on his face. "Why would you do that for me?" he asked softly.

"Gaara..." she hesitated for a moment before pulling him into a hug. "You're our younger brother and we love. We've never wanted you to suffer and we would do anything to prevent it." she said, a few tears falling from her eyes. Gaara saw Kankuro nod in agreement with his sister's words, so the redhead awkwardly hugged his sister back. He had to admit. It felt... nice.

"Thank you, and... I'm sorry."

~_With Naruto~_

Naruto entered the finalists box to find every single eye on him. He ignored it and went to stand by Sakura.

"Um, Naruto?" Sakura asked timidly. Naruto glanced at her. "Um, good job out there."

He was silent for a moment before, "Thank you. And... I'm sure you will do fine, as well."

She smiled brightly at him, "You think I'll win?"

"No, you will lose." was his immediate reply, causing her to deflate, "But I am sure you will do fine."

"Is that a joke?" she asked, honestly wondering.

"I don't joke." he answered flatly, causing her to sigh.

_~End~_

Alright, I know someone's going to tell me he was too nice to Sakura, but, like I said before, he **will **mellow out, and who better to start with than his teammates? And no, this doesn't mean he and Sakura will get into a relationship. Guys can be friendly with girls without wanting to get into their pants.

Let me reiterate something, reviewing **just **to tell me to update will not get you anywhere. It's like when someone tells me to hurry up when I am doing something. If they do that, I will simply go slower. I have to admit, I was a bit mad that someone told me to update merely **SIX** days after I put the last chapter up. I like that people enjoy my story, but please don't rush me.

I would also like to ask something. Why do people think anime characters are 'sexy'? I never got that. Maybe its because I'm a bit asexual, or maybe its because I think with the head on my shoulders intead of the other one, but I just don't understand that sentiment. The only anime character I ever found attractive was Erza Scarlet, and I think that's mostly because of her attidude. She's not the typical female anime character, and I like that.

See ya later.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews!

Also, for those of you bitching about Gaara not dying, I did that because I couldn't think of anyone else to be the Kazekage. And don't say Baki, he's too weak, and don't say Chiyo, she's too old.

_~Start~_

"Alright, everyone! The next match will be Aburame Shino vs Haruno Sakura." Genma announced. "Would the two contestants please come down to the field?"

Naruto watched impassively as his pink haired teammate walked down to the field along with the silent Shino.

Genma stepped forward, "This match will be Haruno Sakura vs. Aburame Shino. Are both contestants ready?" They both nodded, and Genma brought his arm down, "Begin!"

Naruto watched with zero surprise as Shino quickly and effectively dispatched Sakura. He was right, however, when he said that Sakura would do fine in her battle. She put up a great effort, but Shino was better with tactics, and easily trapped her in a cocoon of bugs, draining her meager reserves quickly.

"Winner: Aburame Shino." Genma announced and the crowd politely clapped. The match was nothing special and was over in less than ten minutes, but they appreciated the effort put in by both Genin of Konoha.

"Alright, the next match will be Uzumaki Koji vs Sabaku no Kankuro. Can I have the two contestants report to the field?" Genma said, projecting his voice.

Just as Koji was about to jump down to the arena floor, Kankuro forfeited the match, annoying the Uzumaki and causing the crowd to boo his decision.

"Alright, the next match is Sabaku no Temari vs Nara Shikamaru." Genma announced. Temari opened her fan and floated down to the grassy field. Shikamaru was going to forfeit, but if he did he knew his mother would bitch at him for the next year, so he decided to just get it over with.

Unlike the other matches, this one was rather long, lasting for several hours. It was rather boring for the civilians, who didn't see much action, but thrilling for the higher ranked ninja, who saw a battle of the titans in regards to intelligence. Eventually, Shikamaru caught Temari in his shadow and forced the girl to forfeit. At first, he was going to forfeit, but he figured since he had a by for the next round, he could stick it out.

And the fact that his mother would bitch at him for the next year if he gave up.

"The next match is Uchiha Sasuke vs Hyuuga Neji. Could I have the two contestants report to the field?" Genma's voice reverberated throughout the arena. Neji did as he was instructed, but there was still absolutely no sign of Sasuke. "If Uchiha Sasuke does not report to the arena within the next five minutes, he will be disqualified." Genma announced to much booing.

When there were only thirty seconds left on the clock, there was still no sign of the Uchiha. Genma was about to call the match, but before he could, a giant swirl of leaves appeared in front of him. In the center of it were Sasuke and Kakashi, back to back. The Jonin turned his gaze to Genma and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Are we late?" he asked, eye-smiling.

Genma looked at him with an annoyed expression, "No, but thirty more seconds and he would have been disqualified." Genma said, gesturing to Sasuke.

"Well, then we're right on time." Kakashi said, still eye-smiling. He turned to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't use _it _unless you have to."

Sasuke nodded, "I won't."

Kakashi nodded and used the shunshin to appear next to Gai and the injured Lee.

"Ah! If it isn't my eternal rival." Gai shouted exuberantly. "If I may ask, what took you so long?" If he were being honest with himself, Gai would tell you that he was expecting Kakashi's usual response of 'Hm? Did you say something, Gai?,' so he was understandably surprised when Kakashi gave him an actual answer, even if it was vague.

"Oh, we had to put some last touch-ups on his training." the silver-haired man drawled. Gai was going to press for a less vague answer, but was distracted by Genma starting the match.

It started out a taijutsu match, with Neji trying to strike Sasuke with the Jyuken, and Sasuke dodging or countering as a result of his Sharingan's predictive abilities and the speed training Kakashi had taught him over the past month of training.

"I see you've taught him how to counter the Jyuken effectively over the past month, my eternal rival." Gai grinned, his teeth shining.

"Of course. What else would I train in him?" Kakashi asked rhetorically.

"Gai answered anyway, "Well, you should have also prepared him to face your other student or Gaara." he said, a little more serious than before.

Kakashi shrugged, "I did actually teach him ways to get around Gaara's Sand Shield, but I didn't spend a lot of time on it because I had absolute confidence in Naruto winning his match, and to be honest, there was nothing I could teach Sasuke that would allow him to fight evenly with Naruto." Kakashi drawled.

Gai nodded, "I would have to agree with you there, my eternal rival." Gai took a breath, "Speaking of, Naruto..."

"I already know what happened in his match." Kakashi cut in. "I left a Kage Bunshin to see how Sakura and Naruto would perform." he revealed.

"And?" Gai pressed.

Kakashi thought for a moment, "I have to say, Sakura performed a lot better than I thought she would, and I'm proud of her, but Naruto..." he let out a deep breath, "Damn. Just Damn."

"An accurate assessment." Gai said. "I cannot believe how powerful he is, and to be able to summon the Kyubi!"

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "Being able to summon the Kyubi, something only Uchiha Madara has been capable of. And the Kyubi apparently has a name. Kurama." he said, sounding a bit amused at the end.

Gai's reply was cut off as the sound of chirping birds filled the arena. The both looked to the field to see Sasuke clutching his left arm with his right. His left hand was covered in lightning and was the source of the noise. They also noticed that Sasuke looked roughed up and blood was running down his chin. He was also panting heavily.

Gai turned his disbelieving face to Kakashi, "You taught him the Chidori?" he gasped.

Kakashi had the grace to look sheepish, "It was a last resort, so I'm guessing Neji pushed him to this."

Their eyes slid to Neji, who was panting just as hard as Sasuke. He also had blood running down his chin and looked like he was put through the ringer. Neji then slid into a stance that he shouldn't have known.

Sasuke sped down the wall and rushed toward Neji at high speeds. Neji expelled chakra from all of his tenketsu and started to spin quickly just as Sasuke thrust him arm forward.

"**Hakkeshō Kaiten!(Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!)"**

"**Chidori!(One Thousand Birds!)"**

The powerful lightning technique clashed against the Hyūga's Ultimate Defense. In an attempt to break through the shield, Sasuke pumped even more chakra into the Chidori, and in response, Neji expelled more chakra into his Kaiten, causing an explosion. When the dust cleared, Sasuke and Neji were revealed.

Both were unconscious.

Genma raised his arm, "Since both competitors are unable to continue, this match is a draw." he announced.

The crowd cheered heavily for such a great and intense match between the two Konoha Genin, but some were disappointed with the fact that there was no clear victor.

In the competitors box, Shikamaru sighed in distress, _'There goes my by.'_

Before Genma could call for the next match, white feathers started falling from the sky. Naruto narrowed his eyes and released the genjutsu along with every other high level ninja and anyone with great chakra control. Someone threw a smoke bomb behind him and he vanished. He reappeared in a long hallway in front of Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara, who paled when they saw him.

The blond cocked his head to the side, his eyes glacial, "Going somewhere?"

All three of them got into stances, ready to fight him, but Naruto simply crossed his arms. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he felt a sword pierced his chest from behind.

"Ha!" a cocky voice spoke from behind. "Not so tough now, are you?"

Naruto sighed and used his elbow to bash whoever had stabbed him in the face with enough force to make his head explode, not once taking his eyes off of the three Suna Genin. He reached behind him and pulled out the sword, tossing it aside in an almost casual manner. He crossed his arms again, still waiting for their answer. They kept silent, only glaring at him.

Naruto sighed and morphed his arm into its blade form, "Very well. I suppose I will just have to kill you three." They gulped as he said these words, and tensed when he took a step forward. They became confused and he came to a sudden halt and narrowed his eyes.

Naruto turned his head to the side and appeared as though he was looking through the wall. He growled inhumanly, "_It's them._" he spat. He turned back to the three, "Listen, weaklings, I have other matters to attend to, so I'll make you a deal. You leave the village immediately, and don't engage anyone in battle, and I won't kill you here and now. Make no mistake, I can kill you all easily, it would just take time that I don't want to waste, so either take this or I become very angry and kill you. What is your choice?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

The three of them glanced at each other before quickly coming to a decision. They fell out of their stances and nodded to him.

"Good choice. Now go." he ordered before whirling around and taking off at high speeds down the hallway, his blade still there.

"Should we keep our promise?" Temari whispered to her brothers.

"I'd rather not die, so I think we should." Kankuro said, somewhat dryly. Gaara nodded in agreement. Naruto dominated him during their match, and nearly killed him. He wasn't eager to repeat such an incident. They turned around and walked away in an attempt to find a stealthy way to leave the village, hoping they didn't run into any Konoha, Suna, or Oto ninja.

Naruto was speeding through the hallway, ignoring the few battles going on around him, only stopping to quickly kill the few idiots that had dared to challenge him. Eventually, he reached the stands where the spectators were watching the matches, and quickly scanned the entire audience. He found what he was looking for when a flash of long, red hair whipping through the air.

He stepped forward but was stopped when someone put their hand on his shoulder. He snapped his head to whoever it was and had to stop himself from lashing out with his blade when he saw it was Kakashi.

The silver-haired man spoke quickly and sternly, "Naruto, I know you want to kill her, but now is not the time! She's helping us fight off the Suna and Oto shinobi, so I need you to leave it be." he ordered.

Naruto glared at him, "I can see that, Kakashi." the blonde snarled and ripped his shoulder away from the silver haired man. He turned back and jumped towards where Kushina was fighting, "I just don't care!" Kakashi cursed and made to go after him, but before he could, three more enemy Jonin engaged him.

It was testament to Kushina's experience and reflexes when she whirled around and blocked Naruto's blade with her katana when it was a mere few inches from her head. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You!" she spat, venom dripping from her voice.

"Me!" was his equally venomous reply. He pulled his blade back and went for another overhead strike, which was blocked, once again. It was then that he noticed she was channeling wind chakra through her blade much like he was.

Movement at the corner of his eye alerted him to someone's approach. He shifted his other arm into its blade form just in time to block yet another wind chakra enhanced katana that belonged to Koji.

"You will die, beast, and then my son's soul will be free." Kushina declared self-righteously, sweating in her attempt to hold back Naruto's blade. His strength was unreal!

"Delusional woman. You will die for your attempt to kill me." Naruto said coldly.

The blade holding Koji's katana at bay intentionally buckled for a moment, putting the Uzushio blond off balance. Naruto swiftly kicked the boy in his stomach, sending him flying. He then swung his left blade over to slice Kushina in half, but the older woman jumped back, avoiding the slash. She quickly thrust her sword forward towards his heart, but it was batted away by Naruto's left blade. Seeing an opening, Naruto thrust his right blade to impale the woman through her stomach.

"**Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku!(Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere!)" **

Naruto was a hair's breadth away from piercing Kushina, but was unable to as a large sphere of compressed wind impact him from the side, sending him flying into a nearby pillar with enough force to shatter it along with a few of the blond's ribs, causing him to cough up some blood. Before he could regain his bearings, several chains wrapped around Naruto. He tried to break free, but even with his incredible strength coupled with his unbelievably sharp blades, he couldn't break the chains.

"Good job, Koji." Kushina said, smiling. The chains that were coming out of her back retracted, bringing Naruto towards her, and she pierced his heart with her blade.

Naruto simply stared at her, "Was that supposed to accomplish something?"

Kushina snarled and pulled her sword out, only to stab him again, this time through his head. She pulled her sword out again and used her chains to bash him against the cement floor, ceiling, and send him through several pillars, causing severe damage. She then swung him around several times and released her chains' hold on him as she flung him into the air with enough momentum to send him flying from the arena.

Naruto was flying through air, beyond pissed off. That woman had caused him severe damage, and he couldn't break her chains. His injuries healed easily, but if he took much more damage, he would need to consume someone to keep going. One thing was for sure, though: he wasn't going to let her catch him with those chains again.

He braced himself as he hit a building in the village, his weight causing him to break through several walls and cause a large crater as he hit the ground in an alleyway. He took a deep breath and stood up, waiting for Koji and Kushina to show up. He knew they would, whether to continue the battle or make sure he was dead.

"Oh, look boys. We have another Konoha-nin unfortunate enough to run into us." a voice sneered from nearby.

Naruto turned and saw three Oto-nin smirking at him through their face-masks. He cocked his head to the side and quickly scanned the area, finding no one else nearby.

"It's good that you showed up." Naruto said impassively.

The lead Oto-nin threw his head back and laughed, "Oh? And why's that?"

"I needed some biomass." he said darkly.

The sounds of screams could soon be heard from the alleyway.

Kushina and Koji were hopping across the rooftops of the village, cutting down any Suna and Oto ninja that got in their way.

They landed on a rooftop, "Are you sure it landed over here, mom?" Koji asked, scanning the area.

Kushina nodded, "Yes, I'm sure it's over here somewhere." she replied.

Both of them suddenly jumped off the rooftop as a large, dragon-head shaped fireball exploded from underneath. Koji barely ducked a thin, but extremely sharp stream of water that was powerful enough to cut through stone, and Kushina jumped over a nearly invisible blade of wind.

Mother and son regrouped with each other and gazed coldly at the top of a nearby destroyed building, where Naruto stood, his regular arms crossed. Kushina and Koji held their swords up in ready stances, and Naruto made a few hand seals and slammed his hands onto the ground.

"**Hyōton: Fushi!(Ice Release: Knuckle!)"** The two Uzumaki had to jump in opposite directions to avoid being hit by several fist shaped blocks of ice that sprouted from the ground. However, this is exactly what Naruto wanted as he appeared in front of Koji, his hand outstretched.

"**Hyōton: Mori!(Ice Release: Lance!)" **Several large sharp lances of ice sprouted from his hand, and rushed toward Koji, intent on impaling him. He was too quick, however, as he cut down each and every lance of ice that came near him.

Koji's danger sense went wild and he back-flipped just in time to avoid an oversized hammer of ice that impacted where he was standing just a split second before. He looked up and noticed another Naruto quickly falling to the ground, holding a large scythe made of ice.

"**Hyōton: Shikyo Gai!(Ice Release: Death Scythe!)" **The Naruto came down with the massive scythe heavily, but Koji's wind enhanced katana easily cut through it and the Naruto wielding it, who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Koji panted for a moment before something in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He snapped his head toward whatever it was and saw another Naruto standing there, holding a large cannon made of ice.

"**Hyōton: Koori Kyanon!(Ice Release: Ice Cannon!)"** A large cannonball made of ice erupted from the cannon, heading towards Koji at high speeds. When it hit the Uzumaki, an explosion overtook the boy, causing severe damage.

When the boy was revealed, his left arm hang limply by his side, one of his eyes was swollen shut, and he was covered in cuts and bruises, breathing heavily.

Naruto made a few more hand seals and a rapidly spinning disk of ice appeared between his palms, **"Hyōton: Ukezara!(Ice Release: Saucer!)" **

Naruto shot the ice saucer at his biological brother, who just barely brought his sword up to block it, expecting his wind chakra to slice through the ice easily. However, the spinning disc of icy death was rotating too quickly and he was forced to put all of his strength behind his attempt to defend himself. To his surprise, his sword broke, but he was able to weaken the ice technique enough that it didn't bisect him. However, he was still wounded severely, if the long, wide gash on his torso was any indicator, spurting blood all over the ground.

The boy coughed up blood and took ragged breaths, barely able to stand anymore. Naruto slowly approached the boy, creating a sword of ice in his right hand. Koji was in no shape to defend himself and only glared at Naruto, waiting for his death.

"**Suiton: Zessenzan!(Water Release: Fighting Tongue Slash!)" **

Naruto 'tched' as a thin, razor sharp blade of water cut through him and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Koji looked to where the attack originated from to see his teammate smirking at him. He laughed slightly, "Hah, got here just in time, Kado."

The redheaded boy grinned, "What would you do without me?" he asked smugly, causing Koji to roll his eyes.

_~Kushina: Same Time~_

As soon as she was separated from her son, Kushina was set upon by a massive tiger made of ice.

"**Hyōton: Yuki Tora!(Ice Release: Snow Tiger!)"**

The tiger was rather quick, but her skill and experience allowed her to dodge the tiger's claw swipes easily. The Uzumaki Matriarch tossed her katana up in the air and made a few hand seals, **"Katon: Karyū Endan(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!)" **The kunoichi spewed out a large stream of fire at the ice tiger, incinerating it. As soon as it was finished, she caught her sword and noticed Naruto swinging a large, spiked hammer down on her vertically.

"**Hyōton: Koori Kanadzuchi!(Ice Release: Ice Hammer!)" **

She rolled to the side, just barely avoiding the ice hammer, which destroyed a large part of the ground. When she regained her bearings, she noticed another Naruto standing to the left of her, his arms covered in ice.

"**Hyōton: Ya!(Ice Release: Arrow!)"**

The ice on Naruto's hands broke apart into many pieces, which then flew at high speeds towards Kushina. Said woman stabbed her sword into the ground and made some hand seals, taking in a deep breath.

"**Fūton: Shinkūha!(Wind Release: Vacuum Wave!)" **Kushina spun as she exhaled a very sharp blade of wind, shredding the ice arrows when they clashed and continued on towards Naruto, who cursed and made a few more hand seals.

"**Hyōton: Kaisen Ryū!(Ice Release: Battle Axe!)" **he declared, swinging his large battle axe towards the wind stream, easily canceling it out, and then continued on towards Kushina, who simply swung her sword and cut the ice in half.

As soon as she did, Naruto appeared in front of her, his right arm back in its blade form. He swung it to bisect her vertically. She was taken off guard, but quickly regained her composure and brought her sword up to barely block his strike. However, since she couldn't put all of her strength and skill behind her block, her guard was broken, and Naruto took full advantage as he planted his foot in her stomach, sending her flying.

As she was flying through the air, she was able to curl her body into a ball and flip a few times before landing on the ground safely. Rather than be relieved, however, she tensed as she heard a voice from very close behind her.

"**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!(Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!)"**

Naruto took in a deep breath and expelled many blasts of wind chakra in a wide area. This particular technique, along with the close range, ensured that Kushina couldn't escape The blasts of air impacted her, blowing several holes in her body. She gasped in pain and spat out a large glob of blood. The Naruto that used the wind technique disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the real Naruto slowly approached her, absolutely assured of his victory at this moment. He stopped briefly as he received the memories of a Kage Bunshin, which informed him of his clone being destroyed before it could finish Koji off. This brief moment of distraction cost him, however, as the redheaded woman quickly made a few hand seals.

"**Fūton: Shinkū Renpa!(Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves!)"**

Kushina took in a deep breath and expelled many wind blades at various angles towards Naruto, who cursed and made a few hand seals after forming his arm back to its regular form, **"Hyōton: Toku!(Ice Release: Shield!)"**

The shield held for a moment, but eventually the strength of the wind technique broke through the shield, shocking Naruto, who thought the technique would easily hold it back. The technique made contact with Naruto, shredding his body, and knocking him down. Blood was quickly oozing from his wounds, but he ignored this and stood back up, only to find Kushina gone.

_~With Kushina~_

Kushina landed heavily in front of her son, who was being held up by his teammate. When he saw her, Koji cried out in horror.

"Mom! Are you alright?" he exclaimed, staring in horror and not just a little surprise at her blood covered body, which was also riddled with holes.

"I'm fine, nothing vital was hit!" she spoke quickly and breathlessly. "Koji, we need to go now! I made a stupid mistake. The Kyubi is much stronger in Naruto's body that I had thought possible. We need to escape and come back more prepared, otherwise it'll kill us." she said urgently.

Koji widened his eyes, but quickly regained his bearings and shrugged off his teammate, showing that he could move on his own. "Alright, let's go."

The three Uzumaki jumped to a rooftop and started making their way towards the village wall, intent on escaping Konoha.

"You're not getting away!" a voice roared from behind them. They all glanced behind themselves to see Naruto quickly gaining on them and cursed.

"Koji! Combination B!" Kushina croaked, making a few hand seals along with her son.

**"Katon: Zukokku!(Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work!)"** she screamed, spewing out a small fireball, which exploded into a giant fire storm after it made contact with the ground.

**"Fūton: Atsugai!(Wind Release: Pressure Damage!)"** the Uzumaki heir announced, expelling a high density tornado of wind towards the fire created by his mother. When the two techniques clashed, the fire storm became even large, exploding in a massive fire storm, catching Naruto in the resulting blast. The blast was so powerful, it incinerated several blocks of buildings in the civilian sector, along with a few shinobi (from all three villages) and civilians unfortunate enough to be caught in the attack.

The three Uzumaki didn't stop to see if their collaboration technique killed Naruto. They severely doubted it, especially since it wasn't at full power. Their suspicions were proven correct when Naruto emerged in his armor form, unharmed, albeit there were severe burns all over the armor.

Naruto's armor receded and he continued his chase against his prey. However, their technique was enough to put considerable distance between them and Naruto, but he was slowly gaining on them.

As he was hopping from one rooftop to another, something caught his attention. He turned his head slightly to see an Oto-nin about to pierce a young boy's skull with a kunai. Normally, he wouldn't care, but he did in this case. Why? Well, because the young boy in question was none other than Konohamaru.

The blond jinchuriki's body seemed to react on its own as he immediately swerved and rocketed off the building, quickly reaching the Oto-nin and bashing his skull in with his fist.

"Naruto!" Konohamaru cried out in relief and happiness at being saved from death.

Naruto seemed to realize that he had just saved Konohamaru instead of continuing his chase, something he knew he wouldn't have done a few months before. He ignored the small boy and quickly jumped onto the rooftop of a nearby building, gazing in the direction the Uzumaki had taken in their retreat.

He didn't see them.

He quickly sent out his Hunter Pulse in an attempt to locate them.

Nothing.

Killing Intent seemed to explode from Naruto as he turned his head skyward and screamed in absolute fiery rage.

"**DAMMIT!"**

_~End~_

If the translations are wrong, I apologize.

This story seems to get more difficult to write as I go, especially continuing to write Naruto's personality consistently, but I'll keep trudging on. I have so many powers I want Naruto have, and I've already pretty much planned out the rest of the invasion, so don't think I'll have many problems. However, you all seem to be under the impression that this is my only story. You are wrong. I have several other stories that I am working on: Devil Fruit Naruto, Rinnegan Naruto, Sharingan Naruto, Konoha's Dragon Slayer. Don't yell at me because I don't update in a while. Obviously, I am working on my other stories, and I also don't have free time 24/7. I've been updating more speedily recently, and I'd like to keep that up, but if I don't, do not assume I have abandoned this story.

Aren't Danzo's wind techniques awesome or what?

Also, apparently 'thrusted' isn't a word. Good to know.

See ya later.


End file.
